Silver Tears
by KeiMizuho705.Miyako-san
Summary: When you mate out of fear, what will happen when people find out that it's fake. Can they really fall in love to avoid the councel of the DaiYoukai? Can their love withstand the tests and trials that Kami will put them through! Inspired by my bestfriend
1. Chapter 1: Common Ground

Chapter 1: Their Common Ground

"Kagome-chan!" her secretary Hojo, entered her office.

"Yes?" Kagome looked at the human before her. Their ancestors had been in love and he was always hoping that it would happen to them. But Kagome was one of the most prestegious doctors in Japan and she didn't have time to be 'in love'. Besides, her falling in love with anyone, let alone a human, was impossible. She only had her work to think about....her work, and her child. Yes, she was kind to all that she knew, but loving Hojo was wuite improbable, not to mention impossible.

"Lady Rin has fallen ill and requires and audience with you." Hojo spoke too quickly and stumbled over some of his words. Kagome was always telling him to slow his speaking.

"Arigato for the news. You may leave now."

"Are you sure you don't need anyone to comfort you?"

"Iie, I am fine. Now leave." Kagome ordered the young man to leave her office at once. He was always annoying her, trying to get them together in some way, form, or fashion. It wasn't going to work, but the baka kept on trying. Hojo unwillingly left the room, allowing Kagome to think in peace. 'Young Rin. I have cared for her family since I can remember. Her great-great grandmother was first, leading down the line to her. They have all had different personalities, but I have come to enjoy Rin's the best because of her true pure heart, not saying that her mother didn't have one, Rin's is just a lot more pure than her mother's. If she passes, I shall truly experiece sadness_._' Kagome stood from her desk and sniffed out the hospital that was holding Rin. The young girl was only 10 years of age, and was the closest person to Kagome's heart, along with Kagome's mother and her best friend Sango, who also worked with her. Kagome was one of the best doctors Japan had, and she was very proud of it.

Her profession allowed her to be able to fully finacially support both herself and Rin with loads of Yen to spare. Kagome worked under her mother, Ayumi, who was also a DaiYoukai. Working for her mother had its advantages, like getting off whenever she wanted and ettin her paycheck early, not that she really needed that. Kagome had her own office, and had convinced her mother into getting Sango one as well. Kagome enjoyed working with Sango and her mother, but hated working with the arrogant Sesshomaru. They worked in seperate quarters in seperate ends of the hospital, but he was always found some way to get in her way or on her nerves. But she felt a slight attraction to him. 'What am I thinking?! I can't be attracted to that jerk! I'm on a higher status than him!'

***Flashback*  
**Kagome flew to the emergency room. Heisei was giving birth to Rin and Kagome wanted to be there. She entered through the hospital doors and sniffed out the room Heisei was giving birth. Kagome could tell that her friend was in great pain, but there was nothing she could do to help her. Kagome wasn't allowed in the room so she couldn't dull the pain with her poison. After fourteen hours in labor and screamind to Kami, Heisei finally gave birth to a healthy human girl. And soon after, Kagome felt the life energy fade from Heisei and go into Rin. Before the doctor could give Rin to her mother, Kagome grabbed the infant and tapped her head, eyes, nose, ears, and last but not least, her chest, making the girl a haynou. In order for her to become a full DaiYoukai like Kagome, Rin would not only have to learn to control her powers, but she had to accept the invitation.

If she denied it, on her 18th birthday, she would become a human again. Kagome only hoped that she wanted to become a Youkai because she couldn't watch another person that she loved die. Kagome made Rin's heart as strong as she willed it to be, but not too weak. Kagome walked to her friend's side.

"Old Keade told you that when you had a child you would die after giving birth, but you had Rin anyway. And I thank you. You know as well as I do that you have left your daughter in good hands and I will give her the care and love she needs." Kagome stroked the side of Heisei's face with the side of her hand. The flesh was stil warm to the touch, and Kagome knew that her friend was giving all she could to her newborn baby girl.

"I promise you that you will watch Rin grow up into a beautiful young lady. And if she embraces the powers I have given her, she will live longer than you would have expected." Kagome gently kissed her friend's head and felt her friend smile inside of her own heart. Already Kagome knew that Heisei was in a better place, watching over them peacefully and happily. Heisei would protect them, even though they didn't need it. Over the next few years, Rin did in fact grow up to a beautiful young woman. Kagome had taken good care of ehr and she had many friends. Rin was not the anti-social type like her mother had been, but a social butterfly, speaking to anyone that crossed her path.  
***End Flashback***

Kagome rushed to the hospital, but noticed no change in Rin's scent. Kagome entered Rin's room and saw that she was hooked up to no machines and she was just lying there, alseep. That was when Kagome smelled it. She turned on her heels and left the room, bumping into what felt like a boulder in the process. "Gomen nasai."

Sesshomaru stood up, ready to leave his office. He hadn't seen his secretary all day and he was getting wuite worried. And that's something who barely feels for anyone at all. "Jaken!" Sesshomaru barked. The little green imp came running into the office. "Where's Rin?"

"Ah..she fell ill master. She is currently in the hosoital and that wench Kagome is with her at the time, I presume."

"You will not speak of Kagome in such a manner."

"But, milord, she isn't worthy of your pity. With her human mother and demon father, she is a half-breed. A mutt if you will."

"Her mother was a miko and her father one of the most powerful youkai that ruled these lands. Now what hospital is Rin in? Never mind, you worthless little imp." Sesshomaru took to his cloud and flew away.

****Flashback****  
Sesshomaru was walking down the street during his lunch break one day. A red ball appeared in fron of him and he kneeled to pick it up. The young brown haired brown eyed girl ran up to him. She appeared to be no more than five, and there was no adult anywhere near her. "Ball!" the girl reached for the ball that was now in Sesshomaru's hand. He handed it to her and smiled. Never before had he smiled at anything, but this young human girl had made him smile in an instant. "Arigato. What's your name?" she said.

"Sesshoamru."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she repeated then giggled at someone standing behind her. "'Kaa-san!" she said then turned around, hugging the legs behind her.

'How could she have possibly know that there was someone behind her?' Sesshomaru wondered to himself.

"Very good Rin!" Kagome bent over and picked Rin up. "You are learning to use your powers well."

"Arigato 'kaa. This is Sesshomaru-sama. Rin would like to know if she could play with him tomorrow."

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama. Don't speak in third person Rin, it's very creepy. And I don't know...Sesshomaru-sama is a very busy man. He works for Grandma Ayumi like mommy."

"Hello Kagome-chan." Sesshomaru replied.

"You just spoke in third person mommy."

"I did, didn't I? Well I get it from you!" Kagome giggled.

"Mommy, can Sesshomaru-sama come play with me tomorrow after school?"

"You will have to ask him that Rin." Kagome laughed as the young girl jumped from her arms and onto the gound.

"Sesshomaru-sama, would you like to come play with Rin....I mean me, after school tomorrow?""

"Hai Rin. If that is what you would like. But only if it's okay with your mommy." Both Rin and Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, who had no choice but to give in. She didn't care about what Sesshomaru thought of her, but if Rin was upset, all of her powers would run haywire and there would probably be a large chunk of the roof over her room missing in the morning.

"Fine, you two can 'play' together." Kagome inaudibly sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew that Sesshomaru was a trustworthy person, but there was an uneasy something about him that made her.......peaceful. Like she was naturaly calm around him. Kagome didn't know what it was, but she both liked and disliked it. Rin squealed with delight while Sesshomaru smiled. Kagome caught a quick glimpse of his smile and had one of her own. Never before had she seen Rin so happy and she hadn't seen Sesshomaru smile either.

"Wait til I tell Shippo!" Rin said excitedly.

"Shippo? Your 'mate' Rin?" Kagome teased Rin about Shippo because they called one another mate and they argued like a mated couple.

"Yes mother, my mate. But we are going through some tough times right now." Rin said. Kagome laughed wile Sesshomaru chuckled to himself. How could a five year old know about 'tough times'?

"Okay sweetie. Now say good-bye to Sesshomaru-sama."

"Good-bye Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said and waved as she and Kagome turned to walk away.

"Is he going to be my otou mommy?" Sesshomaru had heard Rin ask.

"I don't know" Kagome answered.  
****End Flashback****

Over the course of the past five years, Sesshomaru had watch Rin grow into a young lady. He'd even given her a job as his assistant. The reason was because Kagome stayed very late at the hospitals some nights after she'd picked Rin up from school and the young girl needed something to do. Sesshomaru had her completing easy tasks, suck as sharpening pencils and things like that. She seemed to enjoy the job and Sesshomaru even paid her. The thought of her being sick was a lot on him. Rin was possibly the only person he cared about. 'That's not true. I care about Kagome as well...right? No! Impossible! I cannot love!' Sesshomaru walked into the hospital and found Rin's room when someone bumped into him.

"Gomen nasai," Kagome said.

"It's okay. What's wrong with Rin?"

"Nothing yet. She's just had a bad dream. Her mother often had them and was ill afterwards. But in a few years it will escalate."

"A dream caused her illness?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"More like a glimpse into the future. It's too powerful a gift for humans to hold, but Rin's stronger than that, so I don't know why she is ill."

"I think I have heard of this before. Perhaps the dream she had will come true and end the life of someoneshe cares greatly about. I think that is how it goes when this happens."

"Yes! That's what's going ot happen! You two will die!" Rin came out of her room sobbing.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she kneeled down to Rin's height and hugged the crying girl.

"I had two dreams. In the first one, you two were mated and you lived a happy y life. It was bad at first, but things got better and better. But in the second one, you two weren't mated, and you barely spoke to one another and you both died horrible deaths! I don't want to lose another mama!!" Rin cried into Kagome's chest.

"Rin, I'm not going anywhere." Kagome stroked Rin's hair.

"Yes you are! You and Sesshomaru-sama are going to die soon if you don't mate!" Rin sobbed even harder.

"Rin, even if we do mate, without love, the councel of the DaiYoukai will punish us." Kagome tried to explain.

"You can pretend you love each other! I just don't want you to die mama!!" Rin gulped down air as she tried to stop crying. "The dream I had...I can feel that one of them will come true. Please, trust me mama. Please." The look in Rin's eyes held nothing but the truth. Rin was soon asleep in Kagome's arms. Kagome didn't want to die and abandon Rin so soon in her life either. Kagome stood up and faced Sesshomaru.

"What do you say?" she gave him a helpless look.

"It is up to you. If we don't mate, both of us will die and leave Rin here alone, and if we do mate, we get a fairy tale happily ever after."

"I know what Rin would choose if I left the decision up to her. So, to make her happy, I say we mate. That way, whatever death we can avoid, and I'm pretty sure that we can live with being mated, right?"

"Hn."  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Please review and tell me what you think!! KM705!


	2. Chapter 2: I am a Rock

Chapter 2: I Am A Rock

It was the middle of December and it was snowing. Kagome and Sesshomaru had been 'mated' if that's what you even wanted to call it, for about seven months now. They'd done nothingbut argue and fuss and fight. 'To think I thought I could actually fall in love with that jerk.' They slept it two seperate beds and they barely spoke when they weren't in an argument. No one but them knew of the mating, and Rin of course, and they wanted to keep it that way for a while, at least until they fell in love...if they fel in love. Kagome sighed and looked out the window.

**_'A winter's day  
In a deep and dark December  
I am alone  
Gazing from my window  
To the streets below  
On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow  
I am a rock  
I am an island'_**

It was partially Kagome's fault that the love between them hadn't formed. She'd always rejected people who tried to and wanted to love her in the best ways possible. She just didn't want to get hurt again though. Not after what happened.... She had no friends except for Sango and she rarely laughed excpet with Rin.

**_'I've built walls  
A fortress deep and mighty  
That none may penetrate  
I have no need for friendship  
Friendship causes pain  
It's laughter and it's loving I disdain.  
I am a rock  
I am an island'_**

Often times Ayumi had spoken to Kagome about finding a mate and settling down. 'Ha! If only she knew what I was going through now! She would want to take back all of those conversations about falling in love that I dreaded.' Plus, if she'd never _loved_ in the first place, it might not be so hard for her to love now. The only ones she cared about were her ward, mother, and Sango. Kagome tried not to remember her past, but it came back every so often, only to be driven away by thoughts of the present. 'The past...' Kagome thought. 'When I thought all was well....when I was foolish enough to........' A snowflake fell on the window pane.

**_'Don't talk of love  
Well, I've heard the word before  
It's sleeping in my memory'_**

Kagome doesn't want to disturbthe peaceful dormancy of the memories of _love_ she had had foe some time. The would forever be her own little personal secrets, never to be revealed to the outside world. But something was drwaing her to that night. That one tragic night. The tears she'd shed that one night were enough to drown her. They would have if Heisei hadn't saved her. If only she'd known what would happen if she.....

**_'I won't disturb the slumber  
Of feelings that have died  
If I'd never loved,  
I never would have cried  
I am a rock  
I am an island'_**

Kagome walked slowly to her room and grabbed a book off the shelf. It was the only thing that brought her comfort other than Rin. A pen was stuck between the pages and Kagome began to read the last entry. The poem she'd written on the fatal night. The words would have brought tears to her eyes, had she not been as strong as she was. Kagome could handle the words on the paper. It was the incident that had previously happened that would have made her sad.

**_'I have my books  
And my poetry to protect me'_**

Kagome heard Sesshomaru enter the house and she threw a barrier around the room. When he saw it, he knew it was best to leave her alone. Kagome got like this some days, and he found it in his bes intrest to stay out of her way. That way, he could live to see her another day. Sesshomaru had picked Rin up from school that day, and had dropped her off over Sango's house for her to play with Shippo, Sango's nephew, and Kohaku, her younger brother. Kagome was happy that she could be alone in the room. It was like her own little cocoon that helped her think and rest easily. If Sesshomaru had come in and disturbed her, he more than likely ould have een purified to Hell and back with the power that Kagome was feeling that day. Her powers were like her body guard....her armor. And she loved them.

**_'I am shielded in my armor  
Hiding in my room  
Safe within my womb  
I touch no-one and no-one touches me'_**

No matter how hard it was to forget about that night, Kagome knew that it wouls always come back into her memories and she hated it. Kagome began to drift off to sleep, but not before thinking, 'I will not feel pain again, for I do not wish to accpet it. I will never cry again.'

**_'I am a rock  
I am an island  
And the rock feels no pain  
And an island never cries'_**


	3. Chapter 3: My Angel Without Wings

Chapter 2: My Angel Without Wings

Kagome tossed and turned, fighting against the unseen force of her dream. "This can't be! It just can't be!" Hugging her pillow to her chest, she cried out, "It wasn't supposed to happen like this! No!" Normally when this happened, Rin would run into the room and sleep with her mother, but she'd stayed at Sango's for the night, leaving Kagome alone.

Sesshomaru's lids rose slightly. 'Kagome?' Stretching his arms above his head, he slid out of his bed, heading towards Kagome's room, which was still surrounded by the bright blue barrier she'd placed earlier. Fusing his jaki into a barrier around him, he pushed against hers until he was inside. Making his way to her bed, he paused upon feeling his legs sting. Her barrier had somehow managed to lightly purify the flesh on his lower legs. "Hn."

"Why are you doing this?!" Kagome screamed out, her arms folding across her chest and her claws driving into her arm.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called, but she showed no signs of hearing. Sighing softly, he slid into the bed and pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Kagome, awaken." He felt her aura slowly still, then calm, wavering gently.

Her eyes looked up at him. "S-Sesshomaru, what are you doing in here?"

"You were having a nightmare."

"Oh." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I seem to recall you doing this before."

"Hai. The night you and Rin moved in." He waited a moment, then loosened his grip on her. "I will be returning to bed now."

Kagome grabbed his arm. "No!...I, I mean, stay, just for a moment. For some reason, the nightmares vanish when you are near."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly, grabbing her wrist. He jerked her arm toward him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice strangely weak and unsure.

"..." Without a word, he lapped up the blood around the wounds she'd invoked upon herself. He lifted his head to look into her eyes. "I was tending to your wounds."

"I know." She found herself unable to turn away from his intense gaze. "Wh-why are you looking at me that way?"

_**'Looking into your eyes  
I see all i want to be'  
**_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and laid back against the head board, holding Kagome to him. 'Beast, what ever you are concocting, cease.'

***Whatever do you mean, master?***

'You know precisely what I mean. Our mateship to Kagome is false, a sham.'

***B-but why? Getting to hold her this way is so nice. I never want this to end, Master Sesshomaru.***

**_'I don't want it to end  
If i could only put to words the way  
I see you  
I only know i have an angel with me now'_**

***You can't tell me that you haven't realized that she is-***

'Perfection in it's purest form.'

***Exactly!***

'Kagome and I are not meant to be, beast. Just as I stated, she is perfection in it's purest form, and I am perfection in it's most tainted form. We are far too different.'

***But Master-***

'Leave it at that, beast.' Sesshomaru ran his long, narrowed fingers through Kagome's gracious black hair before closing his eyes and falling asleep, only to be plagued by her in his own dreams.

_**'And when i fall asleep  
You're all that i see  
You're in my thoughts  
And all of my prayers  
I wish i could be  
All that you mean to me**_

My angel without wings  
My angel'

___________________________________________________________________________

"Sesshomaru, wake up." Kagome nudged her 'mate'. "Come on. We have to have lunch with Koga."

"The wolf?" He questioned with a small yawn. "The wolf is unimportant."

"His uncle is the second in command on the Daiyoukai counsel. Now, get your butt up!"

Sesshomaru growled, rolling over. "Your screaming last night awakened me."

Kagome scoffed. "You're a demon. When was the last time you slept?"

"Four months ago."

"Wow, really?" She blinked. "Perhaps you should get some more rest...when we get back. I took the liberty of finding your clothes for the day." She laid the ironed dress shirt and slacks beside him.

Glaring at her, he grabbed the clothes and entered her bathroom, closing and locking the door.

"You could've used your own."

"Consider it punishment, Kagome." Sesshomaru answered.

"Ugh. The nerve." She sat on the bed, pressing her face to the pillow he'd slept on. "Hm."

***Smells good, doesn't it?***

'Go away, beast.'

***You like Master Sesshomaru! You like Master Sesshomaru!***

'I do not! And don't call him master. I'm your master and-'

"Kagome."

She whipped around to face Sesshomaru. "Yes?"

He cocked a brow. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"You left these in the bathroom." He smirked, swinging the lace underwear on his finger. 'Hm. I've never seen her blush before.'

Kagome avoided eye contact as she snatched the underwear and tossed them into her garbage can. "It's my bathroom, anyway, you bastard." She grumbled.

Chuckling silently, he reentered the bathroom. 'Strange woman.'

***She was sniffing our pillow!***

'What did we discuss last night?'

***But-***

'Silence.'

***Fine then.*** The beast forced himself into control, snatching the underwear from the garbage can and stuffing them into his pocket before pulling back. ***Ha. That oughta teach ya!***

Sesshomaru frowned slightly as he regained control, looking around him to see if his beast had done anything. But from what he could see, he hadn't. "Hn."

___________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru cut his eyes at Kagome, watching her flirt with Koga. They'd been like that all through breakfast, laughing at each other and touching each other. It was sickening.

"Man, Kagome. You're breaking my heart. After all the offers I slung at you, and you mate with this guy?"

"What's wrong with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, immediately taking offense.

"Nothing, if you like that type. I had always thought you were for the more rugged type, like me and dog breath."

Sensing Sesshomaru's anger building, Kagome grabbed his hand. "Koga, Sesshomaru is strong. He's powerful. And he cares about me. I'm glad I mated him." She wasn't the only one shocked by the words she'd said. Sesshomaru was as well.

Koga shrugged. "Whatever. You two don't seem that in love. I mean, the most you've done to him is sitting your hand on his. If you love him, kiss him."

"Fine." Kagome answered, though inside she was cringing. 'Crap.' She turned to Sesshomaru, forcing herself not to stiffen when he wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Pressing her lips to his, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist. 'Well,' she thought when he withdrew, 'that wasn't half bad.'

Sesshomaru licked his lips and smirked. "Satisfied, Wolf?"

"Keh. I still don't see a mark."

"As you know, some marks take longer than others to appear. However, the next time you see her, my mark will be showing."

"Thank you for breakfast, Koga." Kagome smiled, grabbed her purse, and stood. "We simply must do this again sometime."

Sesshomaru stood as well, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. He froze when he felt something soft. Looking down, he spotted the underwear and growled.

Kagome frowned. "Is something wrong, Sessho-" Her eyes widened, then narrowed at the sight of her underwear. "Hentai. What are you doing with my underwear?"

"Kagome-"

"Wow. Maybe you really are mated." Koga shuddered. "Ugh. I'll see you later, Kagome." He sped off.

"Kagome, it is not-"

Kagome growled and slapped him. "Hentai! That's the last time you ever kiss me!" Whipping around, she stormed away from him.

Sesshomaru fisted his hands. 'BEAST!'

***Master, I did not mean to upset her.***

Sesshomaru ignored his inner youkai, setting some yen on the check and going after Kagome. Sliding into the driver's seat, he began, "Kagome, I did not-"

"Did not what? Mean for me to find out that you're a sick bastard? Too late." She crossed her arms and stared out the window. "And to think. I thought that we could at least be friends. Let's just go get Rin."

Sesshomaru glanced at her as he drove. There was no way he could explain it to her so that she wouldn't be so angry at him. And he didn't quite understand why it hurt him to have her upset with him. Pulling up at Sango's, he spoke, "I apologize." What could he say, he wasn't a man of many words. "You are my....'friend.'" That hadn't been what he'd meant to say.

_**'I wish you could see  
All that you mean to me  
But i can never find the words  
To tell you'**_

Kagome didn't have a reply. She watched Rin as she sprinted toward the car and hopped into the backseat.

Rin grinned. "Hi, mama. Hey, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hello, Rin." Sesshomaru answered back, but Kagome said nothing.

"Is something wrong?" She could sense it in the air. And she'd dreamt about them fighting. 'This isn't good.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you for reading, please review! And I also thank my best friend for writing this chapter! Isn't she awesome everyone? C'mon, give a round of applause for Cheggy!! KM705


	4. Chapter 4: Weak It's Yours

Chapter 4: Weak- (SWV)/ It's Yours- (J. Holiday)

Kagome glanced sown the hall and spotted Sesshomaru.

***See, you do love Master Sesshomaru!***

'No I do not!'

***But you knew he was coming here, so you made 'business' to get out of your office.***

'Ha! That isn't true. I came down here to see Koga.'

***Whatever! You love him and you know it! That dream last night was proof.***

'Hn.'

**_'I don't know what you've done to me  
_****_But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way  
_****_Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing  
_****_It's a feeling I don't understand'_**

'That dream I had last night meant nothing! It was simply a dream. All minds wonder from time to time.'

***That's true, but you're a youkai, your mind isn't***

Kagome could simply recall how the dream had her praying to Kami that Sesshomaru couldn't smell her strong arousal. The dream....that dream....

_Kagome and Sesshomaru were running through a forest, then suddenly, everything went black, and was replaced with a bed._

_"Kagome, make love to me," Sesshomaru had said._

_"Hai. Hai. I'll do anything you ask Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said in a breathy tone. She leaned foward and kissed Sesshomaru's seemingly thin lips. She opted for more when she opened her mouth, allowing Sesshomaru's tongue to access hers. Kagome pushed Sesshomaru onto his back and stradled his waist. She removed her one piece kimono before removing his. Kagome lowered herself onto Sesshomaru's hard member and ground into him furiously._

_"Damn Kagome!" Sesshomaru moaned._

_"Oh! Take it Sesshomaru! Tell me I'm dominant!" she said._

_"No!" Sesshomaru teased._

_"Tell me!" Kagome bounced harder and faster, she could feel herself approaching an orgasm. "Say it!" she screamed out as she came._

_"Iie!" Sesshomaru responded as he did the same._

**_'Cause my heart starts beating triple time  
_****_With thoughts of loving you on my mind  
_****_I can't figure out what to do  
_****_When the cause and cure is you'_**

Kagome remembered every detail of that heated session of her dream. And she had woke up in a sweat, hoping that Sesshomaru couldn't smell her arousal, which was thick in the air. Sesshomaru got closer to Kagome and she felt her kees buckle.

"Hello Kagome."

"H..H..Hi S-s-Sesshomaru," she breathed out. Kagome's throat had gone dry and her tongue felt twice its size, making it difficult for her to speak.

"I want to...apologize for what happened the other day......." Sesshomaru continued to speak, but Kagome didn't hear a word he was saying. She was too lost in a trance of the silkiness of Sesshomaru's voice.

**_'I get so weak in the knees, I can hardly speak.  
_****_I lose all control and something takes over me  
_****_In a daze, your love's so amazing, it's not a phase.'_**

Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru spoke and soon they said their good byes and they walked in seperate directions.

***That wasn't a good enough apology to 'Gome. Go try again.***

'No, it was good enough.'

***IIE! IT WASN'T GOOD!!***

'She didn't even seem to care.'

***'Cause she knew you were being fake! She want us, I can smell it! Now go!***

Sesshomaru's beast pushed him foward and he went into his office. 'I'll just call Kagome and ask her to come to my office.' He picked up the phone and dialed Kagome's extention. "Yes, Kagome, I was wondering if you could step intomy office for a second........You can? Great, arigato."

A few minutes later, there was a light knock on his door.

"Come in."

**_'All I wanna do is please you.  
Come into this room & let me show you  
How it feel (how it feel)  
Love is real (love is real)  
Know that I could never get enough  
If I ain't never been here before'_**

'What has that miko demoness done to make This Sesshomaru feel this way?' he found himself wondering as Kagome came through the door.

"You wanted to speak to me Sesshomaru?" her voice was timid.

"Hai. I do not think you heard me earlier when I apologized to you, so here and now, I will do it again." Sesshomaru rose from his chair and closed the door. He walked to Kagome and kissed her.

'What is he doing?! Kami he tastes so good!' Kagome opened her mouth and leaned into the kiss.

'She is kissing back, good.'

**_'The more I get  
The more I want  
Touch me baby  
I just love to do it do it d-do it do it d-do it do it to you'_**

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and carried her to his desk. He sat her on top of his after swiping everything that was occupying the space. Kagome reached up and touched his soft skin. She worked her hands down his body and up again.

**_'Grab my body baby  
Hold my heart don't break it  
It is yours (it is yours)  
It is yours (it is yours)  
It is yours (it is yours)  
And I could never get enough'_**

Sesshomaru relished the feel of her hands on him through his clothing. He recalled how his new secretary Sakura stared at Kagome with envy whenever she got his attention. Oh how he would enjoy the look on her face if she could see this.

**_'These other girls can't see you  
If you only knew how much I need you  
Every day  
In every way  
You got me baby  
Soo addicted to you  
Cause I ain't never been here before  
The more I get  
The more I want  
Touch me baby'_**

Sesshomaru knew they couldn't continue for too much longer because both of them had surgeries to do soon, so with one last parting kiss, Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes and read every emotion in them, except the onehe needed the most, her love. He was hurt that he didn't see that she loved him, but he thought he felt it. 'Maybe she loves me in her own way.'

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I've.....I've got to go." Kagome said with tears welling in her eyes. She hopped off of the desk and rushed out of the office, into her own. She closed and locked the door before throwing a barrier around it. Kagome slid down the wall, the tears finally being set free. She was happy that she and Sesshomaru had almost had sex, but she was confused as well. Did that mean that he loved her? She didn'tread that one emotion in his eyes. The only things she saw were lust and his beast struggling for dominance. 'I'm so confused!'

***Master Sesshomaru loves you! He was just afraid to show it!***

'If he loves me then why was he afraid to show it? Why do I even care? It's not like I love him!'

***But you do love Master Sesshomaru! WE love him!***

'He is not your master, I am. And we love no one but mama, Sango, Heisei, and Rin.'

***Both of you are my masters because you have mated him. And to add one more person to the list, I say Master Sesshomaru!! Stop being so damn stubborn and just admit that you love him! Just because you were hurt once doesn't mean you will be again!!***

'Ha! That is where you are wrong. I would be a fool to fall in love again after what has happened to me.'

***But you have Master. You're too foolish to admit it. But soon the councel will be at home, so you'd better come up with something and quick.***

Kagome knew that her beast had a point. If her and Sesshomaru didn't even appear that they were in love, they would be forced to live lives alone, and Rin would be taken from Kagome. DaiYoukai weren't supposed to live a lone life because soon, they would begin to feel pain....great pain.

Kagome stood up, wiped her face, and prepared to perform surgery. She would think about this later.

*******************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sango read her clipboard and saw that her next paitent was a man by the name of Miroku Houshi. 'Appearently he broke his leg playing some foolish game with his friends. Baka.' She put on a fake smile and entered the room to see a man, looking about 25, lying in bed with a purple cast on his left leg. "Hello. I am Sango Taijiya, and I will be your nurse for your stay."

"Oh...hello.....I fear that more than me leg is injured. Could you please look at my arm, it is paining me to move it." he said.

"Sure." Sango went to the side of the bed and looked at his arm closest to the wall. "I don't think that...yip!! GRRRR!!!" Sango growled when she felt a hand slide across her butt. She lifted her hand to slap him.

"I don't think that the hospital staff will like to hear of one of their own assulting a paitent." He smirked and looked at her.

"Is there anyhting you need Houshi-sama?" Sango said through clenched teeth.

"Why yes dear, there is. Would you give me a sponge bath?"

Sango smirked, "Sure." She left and brought a large sized bucket of water and poured it over Miroku's head. "There you go. Uh oh! Looks like you've soiled your sheets! Let me get them changed for you!!" Sango rolled Miroku off of the bed and onto the floor and changed the sheets. She lifted him back onto the bed. "Do you need your pillow fluffed?!" Her smile was getting creepier every moment.

"N-not really," Miroku was slightly frightened.

"None sense!!" Sango grabbed the pillow from under his head and slaped him with it a few times before grabbing his hair, setting the pillow under his head, and slamming his head down on it. "Kyouichi nichi yoi nichi dearimasuyouni," she said sarcastically and walked out of the door. 'Kami, that was exhausting. Time for lunch with Kags!' Sango skipped off to the lunch room.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^%^%^%^%^($($($($(^&(%()&#(^%)$*&^%)*&^$*%^$)&^%)w&^$)%&^w)&*^)&^)*&^

"He did what?!" Sango nearly spit out her coffee.

"He kissed me and put me on top of his desk. We almost went all the way, but I think I stopped him. But it felt soooo good, and I wanted to do so much more!"

"You have had sex with him? I mean, you did mate, so you had to."

"Yeah, but it wasn't that great. I mean, it was nice, very nice at that, but it wasn't like........it wasn't something I'd relive if we split up."

"Oh."

"So how about your day?"

"I had this disgusting pervert!! He grabbed my ass!!"

"Do tell!"

Sango told Kagome what had happened and their break was over shortly after that. The work day ended and Kagome and Sesshomaru rode home. 'I've got to start driving my own car to work. This is too awkward.' Kagome thought, looking out the window.

"Kagome...I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was am impulse and......" Sesshomaru began.

"No need to explain Sesshomaru. It's okay, really." Kagome said with a weak smile. How were they going to act when they picked Rin up? How could they hide the awkwardness between them for her?

(*(*(*(*)*)*)*(*(*(*)*)*)*(*(*(*)*)*)*(*(*(*)*)*)*(*(*(*)*)*)*(*(*(*)*)*)*(*(*(*)*)*(*(*(*)*)*)*(*(*(*)*)*)*(

Thank you for reading!! Please leave a review! KM705.M

The next chapter will be up soon.....I hope!!


	5. Chapter 5: Faking Love

Chapter 5: Faking Love (T.G. Sheppard.)

"They're coming today!" Rin screamed frantically as she ran down the stairs, stumbling over her untied shoelaces.

"What?" Kagome said as she caught Rin before she hit the ground. "Now calm down and tell me who's coming."

"The councel is coming today!" Rin breathed as Kagome tied her shoes.

"How do you know?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because it was in a dream! They're coming today!" Rin was both excited and worried. She was really looking foward to how Kagome and Sesshomaru acted around them, but that was also what frightened her. She could sense the strangeness in their auras the other day when they picked her up from Sango's house. And she didn't like it one bit.

"Okay. We'll I guess we'll take off from work today to get things together, huh Sesshomaru?" Kagome said standing up.

"Hn." He was still upset about the way Kagome had reacted to his kiss the other day. But tonight would prove differently. They both knew that when the DaiYoukai came, they would have to have sex. It was a part of their inspection. They had to show how well they worked together after answering many many questions about how they met and what the other one likes and hates. He was pretty sure they could ace that part, it was the sex that concerned him. The councel members weren't going to be in the room, but he knew that they would be watching.

"We're leaving Sess." Kagome realized her slip up after she'd already walked out of the door and figured it was too late to correct herself. She thought it was better to call each other pet names, and she would have to remember to tell Sesshomaru about that.

***You like calling him Sess.***

'I don't know what you're talking about. It was merely a slip of the tongue.'

***I am a part of you so you have no reason to lie Master.***

'But I am not lying. It was a slip of the tongue.'

***Just say you love him and I'll leave you alone. You're going to have to say it later on tonight anyway, after intercourse.***

That was true, Kagome had forgotten that she and Sesshomaru were going to have to have sex to pass the inspecton. 'It's funny to think of it as an _inspection_. Like we're a couple of cars or something. Kami, please help me!!' "Don't forget you're staying at Sango's tonight Rin," Kagome said as Rin got out of the car.

"K!" Rin skipped merrily to her friend Shippo.

Kagome dropped Rin off at school and drove back to the house after picking up a few things for dinner. 'I think I'll make something fancy tonight.' Kagome entered the house to find Sesshomaru had not left the place he was occupying before she and Rin left. "Are you okay?"

"Hai, I am fine. But we need to talk about this arrangement."

"_Arrangement_? That's really what you're going to call it? Whatever. Continue."

"We are going to have to make some type of plan for this to work."

"I agree. So I say we just follow the mood of the night. Things should be pretty romantic after they question us."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because in addition to food items, I also bought some candels and scented oils for tonight."

"So we are prepared?"

"I sure as hell hope so."

Four large demons, two inu, one kuma, and one wolf, entered the Takahashi residence before Kagome put the chicken in the oven.

"Our guests are here, koi." Sesshomaru called from the living room.

"Be right there koiboto." Kagome replied. 'This may not be so bad. We went over every single thing they could ever ask about each other, so we should be set.' Kagome walked into the living room and saw that all of the seats were occupied, so she made one on Sesshomaru's lap. It got them their first few points they needed.

"Okay, let's begin, shall we?" the bear demon said. "How did you two meet?"

"We both work in my mother's hospital. Sess worked there before me and my mother asked him to show me the ropes." Kagome answered the first question.

"Interesting." he replied.

'Not really.' Kagome and Sesshomaru thought.

'This is going to take longer than I thought.' Kagome thought boredly. She began to flirt with Sesshomaru to earn extra points. She purred in his ear whenever they looked up, but she made the mistake of continuing for too long after they'd left the room. She felt Sesshomaru harden under her. Kagome's cheeks turned red and Sesshomaru smirked.

'If that makes her blush......'

****************************Hours Later************************

Finally, they left, but they would be back in a the morning to sniff for sex. It was amazing all they could tell just by the scent of the action. They could tell wheter it was faked or enjoyed, and that was all Sesshomaru and Kagome were worried about. After dinner, they thought it best to get started then. They went into Sesshomaru's room, which had always had a large bed, and began on the 'task', or 'arrangement.'

Kagome went straight to the bed and pulled back the sheets whild Sesshomaru dimmed the lights. Kagome gulped because she knew there was no way out of this.

**_'You turn down the covers  
I'll turn down the lights  
As we turn to each other  
There's no turning back tonight.'_**

Sesshomaru climbed into bed with Kagome and churned against her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, adding to the mood. It was what he felt, but he wasn't going to reveal that to anybody. Kagome giggled girlishly and batted her eyelashes. Sesshomaru entered Kagome's body, and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

**_'I lay on I love you  
And you lay on the charms  
As we lie here  
In each other's arms'_**

They rolled and groaned and moaned in the sheets, most of it was real, but that wasn't known to the other. Kagome and Sesshomaru thought they were faking it.....faking love. And either they were damn good, or the passion and emotions were real. Kagome laid her head on Sesshomaru's arm and yawned. It had been a long day for both of them, and she was tired. She falls asleep, and Sesshomaru follows suit soon.

**_'Faking love, faking love  
Only temporary lovers  
As we lie here to each other  
We're just faking love'_**

Finally the morning comes and the DaiYoukai havent arrived yet, so Kagome and Sesshomaru decided to continue their little act. Kagome put on some coffee and Sesshomaru sat down at the table, waiting for his cup of the hot liquid. They put on fake smiles and carry on a light conversation, it means nothing and they probably wouldn't remember it later on that day.

**_'You put on the coffee  
I'll put on a smile  
We'll put each other on  
And laugh and talk a little while.'_**

'I'm a horrible person!' Kagome thought to herself. 'I need to die! The DaiYoukai need to punish me!' Tears sprang to her eyes and she left the kitchen without another word. Sesshomaru didn't follow her, because he wasn't good at comforting anyone, so he just let her be.

'There is no reason for her to cry. She knew from the start that this would have to happen, so why is she so upset about it?' Sesshomaru took another sip of his coffee, but it had grown cold, and it was no longer appetizing to him.

**_'There's no use in crying  
For a feeling that's all gone  
We both knew we were lying  
All along'_**

The turnout of the evening was great though. The DaiYoukai were conviced, for the most part. They still had their doubts, but they would be checking up on the 'couple' again over the next couple of years. Sesshomaru and Kagome were going to have to get prepared.


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Love

Chapter 6: Sweet Love ---(Anita Baker.)

How they passed the DaiYoukai inspection was beyond them, but they did it and were proud. Kagome slept in her own bed the next night and not a word was spoken to Sesshomaru the enitre day. Sesshomaru wondered what was wrong with her, but he decided not to ask her what her problem was.

'Did I do something wrong?' He wondered all that day as he was performing surgery and checking in on paitents. Sesshomaru was a nervous wreck by that night, and after he and Kagome dropped Rin off with Ayumi for the night, he finally asked. "What's wrong with you?"

Kagome looked out of the window for a moment before answering. "Last night, did you feel something....anything between us.....or was it just for show?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, not knowing what to say. He wanted so badly to tell he rhe was in love with her, and he had been for a while now, but the fact still remained that he didn't know if she felt the same way about him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I just wanted to know is all." she was quiet for a moment. "Sesshomaru, have you ever been in love?"

That question came as a shock to the DaiYoukai. "Have I ever been in love?" he repeated. "No, I don't think I have. But that won't doesn't stop be from ever falling in love." He mentally berated himself for saying that. 'Of course I've been in love! I'm in love with you Kagome!!!'

"Uh huh. But you haven't been in love, so you haven't been hurt."

"Who says I haven't been hurt? This Sesshomaru has had his share of heartache in his time. Say for instance when my father left my mother for Inuyasha's mother, I thought I would never see him again. He came back for me, but it was still painful for him not being there when I needed him the most."

"When you needed him the most? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you see, my mother wasn't the strongest demon ever, but she was fairly strong, and she was always running her mouth about this or that. And one day, she mouthed off to Inuyasha's mother when she was around and they got into an altercation. Father was off defending his Lands and he wasn't anywhere around, and didn't come back in time to save her."

"Inuyasha's mother killed her?"

"No. She killed herself. When Izayoi told my mother that she wasn't anything to my father, she took it personally and attacked her. But it backfired when Inuyasha's mother placed a barrier around herself, thus killing her."

"Oh. That wasn't the pain I was talking about. But thank you for sharing that with me. I feel closer to you now that I know a bit of your history."

"How close do you feel?"

"Close enough where I can tell you that my father was a low-down, no good dirty dog! He left my mother for a wench that he had gotten pregnant already and then she left him for his money. When he was at his lowest point, my mother took him back in and forgave him. She courted the baka and had me and Sota, thankfully I am a full demon, whereas he is not. But after Sota was born, my father took off again. We don't know exactally how he died, but all we knew was the next morning, some people came to us saying that his body was found with claw markings on it. He'd been mauled to death." Kagome again looked out of the window, but looked at her hand when she felt something warm on top of it.

Sesshomaru had placed his hand on top of Kagome's in an effort to comfort her. Kagome smiled weakly and welcomed the comfort. Finally they pulled up at their estate. 'I'm going to tell him. The worst he can say is he doesn't love me back. But if he says that I don't think I can stay here any longer. Then what would I do?! Oh dear! Maybe I shouldn't tell him!'

***You're going to tell him! Now stop fretting and get in there!***

'Wait. Maybe after I get a bath. It's been a long day.'

***No! Now!* Kagome's beast barked at her!**

'Fine.' Kagome walked into Sesshomaru's room and saw him lying in his bed, reading. "Sesshomaru, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay."

"I say this from my soul, from the very bottom of my heart....I love you." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and saw he was about to speak. She held her hand up for him to wait for her to finish. "Just....I know you haven't been in love and this might be strange for you.....but stay with me, and I'll be here to hold you if you need it."

**_'With all my heart, I love you baby  
Stay with me and you will see  
My arms will hold you baby  
Never leave cause'_**

"I know that you feel something in your heart, and that's what made me say this. I promise I'll be all that you need if you stay here with me. All you have to do is trust in whatyou feel in your heart because it's going to guide you, that's what led me here to you."

**_'Oh your heart has called me closer to you  
I will be all that you need  
Just trust in what we're feeling  
Bever leave 'cause baby'_**

Sesshomaru stood from the bed when he realized that Kagome was in tears. He knew that he loved her, he just didn't know how to form it into words. "There's no stronger love in this world than what I feel foryou right here and now. Sesshomaru, all it is you and I....it's just us...you're the man I want, and I'm hoping I'm the girl you want....Even if you say you don't love me, I'll never go anywhere. I won't ever leave your side, because i my heart, this is where I know I belong, and where you belong as well. Don't you know that Sesshomaru?" Tears were now streaming down Kagome's face.

**_'No stronger love in this world  
Oh baby no, you`re my man, I`m your girl  
I'll never go, wait and see, can't be wrong  
Don't you know this where you belong'_**

Kagome walked swiftly out of the room when she heard nothing from Sesshomarufor the next few seconds. 'Why did I do this? I knew he didn't feel the same way about me!!'

***But at least you have told him. You don't have to keep that a secret anymore.***

'So what?! I'd rather have that secret eating at me for the rest of my life than to have Sesshomaru know it and probably not give a rat's ass!'

***I'm sorry Master. I thought-***

'Exactally! You _thought_! You didn't know!! You're at fault here!'

***I'm sorry......But you don't have to yell at me! You've had no problem ignoring me before now! You chose to do this so you're not to point the figer of blame at YOURSELF!!!! Have you forgotten that I am a part of you?!***

'You're....I'm right. I'm going to take a bath. It's been a long day.' Kagome sulked into her room and ran her a bubble bath. It was long and relaxing, though it didn't take her mind off what had just happened. The fact that she had told Sesshomaru everything upset her. And the fact that he just stood there made it worse. 'You should'nt be surprised. He doesn't love anyone.' Kagome drifted off to sleep.

'She said she loved me'

***Hai, and you let her walk out of here thinking that you don't feel the same way. Now what will you do?***

'I...I dont' know. If I go in there and tell her I love her right now, she'll probably think that I felt obligated to tell her that I loved her. She won't think that it's sincere.'

***Well fing some way to make it sincere 'cause me no want to lose 'Gome.***

'Neither do I.......neither do I.'


	7. Chapter 7: Back at One

Chapter 7: Back at One--(Brian McKnight) (SO SEXY!!!) :P

**AN:** I think that I said earlier that no one knew that they were mated, well, I'm changing that. All of Kagome's family and friends know, and Sesshomaru's family(the small one he has) knows. Thanks! PS I know the beginning is VERY OOC for Sesshomaru, but it's my story and he'll be OOC if I want him to be!! LOL!! HAHAHA!! :P

Sesshomaru paced his office the next morning. Kagome hadn't said anything to him since last night, and he felt it was all his fault. Of ocurse it _was_ his fault, but there was nothing he could do to fix it right now. He was in need of some advice, and who better to go to than himself? But right now, he didn't even know what to do. Sooo...he decided to ask someone. He left his office and made his way to the West Wing and knocked on the large oak office door.

"Come in," a friendly female voice said from inside. Sesshomaru stepped into the office and held his head high. "Hello son-in-law! How are you today?"

"I'm fine Ayumi..." Sesshomaru said.

"What is it that you need dear?"

"Advice. Kagome told me she loved me last night and I didn't say it back. Now she's mad at me."

"Oh my. Well, that's a big problem isn't it? Here's what you do....Kagome is the type of person that can sense when things are fake, so do you really love her?"

'Why does she need to know this? She is my mate's mother, so I need to answer truthfully.' "Hai."

"Then there you have it! Just tell her whenever you get the chance. But don't under do it. Make things extravagant and make your love for her show."

"Hai. Arigato Ayumi." Sesshomaru bowed.

"Please, call me mom, and a hug will suffice in place of the bow. I'm not 8000 you know! Only those old old elders still want you to bow to them. Being 5000 has its advantages from time to time!" Ayumi winked and sent Sesshomaru out of the door with a hug and a kiss on his forehead.

'She is just like my mate, only older.' Sesshomaru thought as he walked out of the room. He almost stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kagome walking towards him. He opened his mouth to speak when she beat him to it.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I need to you sign off on these papers for me please since you are the next in line to do so. Then would you be so kind as to take them to Sango afterwards." Kagome said to him in a business manner, holding a clipboard in front to her chest.

"Kagome, we really need to talk about last night."

"I figured you wouldn't do this for me. I'll go get my mother to sign. Shitsurei shimasu Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome bowed and tried to go the other way, but Sesshomaru only blocked her path. "I said excuse me. That typically means get out of my way or MOVE, if you will. Now, please, I have something to do."

"Iie, I'm not moving until you listen to me Kagome. Just hear me out please." Sesshomaru said, almost pleaded. 'I am not going to beg her ot listen to me.'

***If that is what it takes to let 'Gome know the truth, you will!***

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru and knew he wouldn't leave her alone without letting her hear whatever it was that he had to say to her. "If you just sign this and take it to Sango you can meet me in my office after you do it and I'll listen." Kagome rolled her eyes. But before Sesshomaru could jump for joy (- that's a funny looking picture don't you think?!-) Kagome added, "But if you're not there and done within the next five minutes, too bad!" she shrugged and walked off toward her mother's office after handing Sesshomaru the clipboard in her hands. "Okaa-san! Do you have any idea what Sesshomaru wants to talk to me about?"

"How would I have a clue dear?" She said as innocently as she could.

"Because he smelled of you and he rarely comes in here unless it's for personal matters."

"Perhaps he had some business to attend to in here."

"Mother, do you really think I am that dim? It was my turn to make out the schedules for everyone and I made his work for this week fairly simple, so HA! Caught you!"

"You didn't catch me in anything because I haven't fallen into anything." the elder demon said with a sly smile on her face.

"Okay mother. But watch your back." Kagome said with equal silk.

"Are you threatening me, my dear."

"Iie, of course not dearest mother! Why ever would you think that?" Kagome placed her hand to her chest to feign confusion, then left her mother's office. 'Now I've gotta listen to Sesshomaru talk. He probably wants to tell me that we have to move in seperate houses or something like that.'

***Now that's just silly master.***

As true as that was, Kagome thought of no other reason why Sesshomaru would need to talk to her. She walked to her office to find Sesshomaru had beaten her there. "I see you are anxious to tell me whatever it is that you plan to Takahashi-sama."

He visibly cringed at the surname...at the name period. "Kagome, you know to call me Sesshomaru. We _are_ mated you know."

"Hn." Kagome opened her office door. She went behind her deck and sat down, lacing her fingers together and proping her elbows on the table. She placed her head on her hands and waited.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. "Kagome, the fact that we should be together is undeniable. I have come to realize that as of late. It's actually amusing..unbelievable even, that I used to say I'd never fall in love, for I thought it was useless. I know now that it was untrue, because it is you that I have fallen for." He heard Kagome gasp and he smirked, then continued, "This is on a need to know basis, and if you don't know exactaly how I feel, I have failed you as a mate. I know that in the beginning, this was just to assure our lives, but in this short time, I have come to realize that it is not just that for both of us anymore. Let me show you that I'm for real in what I say to you today. In time, things will reveal themselves to us."

**_'It's undeniable that we should be together  
It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know  
If you just don't know how I feel  
Then let me show you that now I'm for real  
If all the things in time, time will reveal'  
_**

Kagome sat there, listening to what Sesshomaru was saying, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'He's telling me that he loves me. But is it just for show?'

"Kagome, there are a number of things that I intend to tell you and do to you. My number one is to say that you are perfect in every way, and you are my dream come true. I have never found a woman, demon or otherwise, that was as beautiful and intelligent as you. I can't believe that you have made me fall in love with you, but for it, I am glad. Number two, I just want to be with you for the rest of my life. You are perfection at its best. Number three, you are truly the only one for me."

**_'one, you re like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and'_**

Kagome sat in her chair and watched as Sesshomaru walked around to the side of her desk that she was on, and get on his knees, and continue what he was saying. 'He's got to be for real if he's doing all of this.'

"My number four is to repeat everything I have said to you forever. I want you to know my words by heart my Kagome. My number five, I wish for you to fall in love for me as I have fallen for you. And if I ever believe that I have done everything that I tell you now, I will start over again and again to ensure that you love me, and you understand that my love for you is beyond real."

Kagome could feel the tears in her eyes.

**_'Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one'_**

"We were originally in this relationship solely for Rin, and to ensure our survival, but now I see that its funny how things work themselves out. Fate chose for Rin to have that dream so we could be together. And look at us now. We are bearing our emotions to each other with no regrets whatsoever. I know that last night, you wished for us to be apart. I am here to tell you now that that is most undesirable."

**_'It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey  
And undesirable, for us to be apart'_**

"I stand before you today to tell you that I give you, Kagome, the keys to my heart. Please, just tell me you love me, Kagome."

**_'I never would've made it very far  
'cause you know you got the keys to my heart'_**

The tears sitting in Kagome's eyes were set free. Sesshomaru cringed at the smell of her tears. Were they good or bad? Had he upset her? Was she over him that quickly? It took Kagome so long to answer that Sesshomaru had grown afraid. But finally, Kagome leaned down and hugged Sesshomaru, crying into his shoulder.

"Oh Sesshomaru, of course I love you!" she cried.

Sesshomaru felt himself smile, and he knew he'd done the right thing.

Sorry it took me soooo long to update! They won't be so far apart from now on hopefully!! I am thinking about a new story, but I guess I'll wait until I finish one of the ones I'v ealready started on. The first one to be finished should be.......High School Drama....maybe.....Please review!!

-KM705.M-san


	8. Chapter 8: Halo

Chapter 8: Halo--{Beyonce}

Kagome sat alone in the room she and Sesshomaru now shared. It had beenone month since she and Sesshomaru had told the other they loved each other, but they felt that nothing had changed. 'It's all my fault. I don't even know why I told him that I loved him.'

***Because you do Master.***

'Yeah but all I've done is push him away when he tries to make love to me. I only allow him to hold me sometimes at night, when I'm plagued with those nightmares.'

***You are scared. Let go. Let go of your past with-***

'Stop it! Do not mention his name!' Kagome heard Rin call to her and she ran down stairs to see what was wrong with her ward. Kagome nearly screamed herself when she saw what awed Rin. "H...H...Heisei."

"In the flesh...well...not really. But I'm here!" Heisei, Kagome's best friend, was standing in the doorway of the living room.

"B-but how?" Kagome stammered.

"I called her." Rin admitted.

"Called? Hei, is this true?" Kagome looked from Rin to her mother.

"Hai. Both of you have the power to do so, Rin just figured out how to use hers first. She told me that you and Sesshomaru-sama aren't getting along."

"We're getting along just fine. So I don't know what Rin's talking about." Kagome folded her arms across her chest and nodded.

"No they aren't. Even though they finally started sleeping in the same bed, there is no happiness in their auras okaa-san!" Rin whined.

"I see. So you have finally told another man that you love him? Very good Kags. Rin, Shippo and Kohaku are at the front door, go outside and play with them." Heisei said just before the doorbell rang.

"Hey Sango." Kagome greeted as she answered the door.

"Hey Kagome. Do you mind if they stay over here for a little while? I have to go run some errands."

"Of course not. Now Rin has someone to play with." Kagome smiled at Sango.

"Ok. Arigato!" Sango went back to her car, completely oblivious to the fact that Heisei was standing beside Kagome the entire time.

"Okaa-san, we're going to the backyard now." Rin announced.

"Ok. Play nice." Kagome said, figuring out that only she and Rin could see Heisei. Once the children were outside, the old friends began to talk in the room Kagome and Sesshomaru shared. "Why are you here?"

"Rin told you already. She didn't feel that you and Sesshomaru were happy, so she called me here to check things out. What's been going on?"

"I'm pretty sure you've been watching us." Kagome said.

"No, not really. I'm able to catch bits and pieces of what's going on, but I'm mostly a gaurdian angel, and I've been working with Midoriko on my reincarnation. Damnit! I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" Heisei bit her index finger and then shrugged. "Well, now you know." They plopped down on the bed and continued to talk.

"So....do you know when we're getting the new you?"

"I do, but I can't tell you. But this visit isn't about me, it's about you. Now tell me, you mated Sesshomaru-sama because...?"

"Because Rin saw in a dream that we were going to die if we didn't mate. And it just seemed fit for us to mate." Kaogme explained.

"And now you've fallen in love with him?" Heisei smiled.

"Something like that....fine....yes I have fallen in love with Sesshomaru."

"But Kagome, I thought you said tha-"

"I know what I said Hei." Kagome interjected. "But something's different about Sesshomaru. I don't think I can really explain it, but there's just something different."

"I see. But you reject him now that you've admitted your live for him. Tell me why?"

"Because....I...I'm scared. I know he's different but he's still a man and I'm afraid every man's that same and I don't want to be hurt again." Kagome looked at her hands and sighed. It was selfish of her to think that, but she'd been hurt before and she wasn't looking foward to being hurt again.

Heisei looked at her best friend. It had been years since she died, but Kagome looked the same. Though, she shouldn't have changed shince she was a demon. Heisei could understand where Kagome was coming from about the men thing. Because Rin's father had abandoned her in her time of need before she even told him that she was pregnant. "Kagome, you can't block him out because of what-"

"Please don't say his name Hei. I really don't want to think of him right now." Kagome rubbed her eyes.

"But you think of him eeryday. You think of him even though you don't want to. I know it's hard Kagome, but you have to admit that you love them both. Your feelings of the past are only just of the past, they didn't go anywhere. They still reside in your heart. Now you've got to get over him and start giving all of your love to Sesshomaru because he really is a good man. I have seen your future and there are many good things in it."

"Wait, how have you seen my future?"

"Becuase I've been doing some work with Midoriko." Heisei looked at the clock on the dresser. "Well, I've got to go. Tell Rin I said...never mind. Rin!" Heisei called her daughter and in about five seconds flat, Rin was in the room.

"I can't even get you to come here that fast!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I've got special powers. Okaa's leaving, okay?" Heisei said to Rin.

"But okaa-san, I don't want you to leave!" Rin whined and buried her face in her mother's stomach.

"Rin, you know I have to leave." Heisei insisted. "But I will be back whenevr you need me. All you have to do is call."

"Really?"

"Shouraisei." Heisei said as she kissed Rin's temple.

"Okay okaa. See you later." Rin went back downstairs and left Heisei and Kagome alone again.

"Kagome, until the next time, think about what I wold you. Don't let your past keep you from the future. Or as this American girl said, 'Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game'. Or something to that effect. Love Sesshomaru with everything that's in you and I promise everything's going to work out."

"I hear you talking." Kagome and Heisei hugged and Kagome watched once again as he rbest friend faded away out of her control. Kagome sighed and again flopped down onto her bed. 'What am I going to do? I've been pushing Sesshomaru away out of fear, building barriers like walls in hopes that he can't get over them. But they seem to be faultering now. I don't know how much longer they will last. And it's not like I haven't tried to stop them. I kinda just let it happen.'

**_'Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound.'_**

'I'm going to let Sesshomaru into my heart completely, though I think he was already there. I never really had any doubts in him. He is a real man and I think.....no, I _know_ he won't hurt me. He is perfect for me, my little onyx tenshi.'

**_'I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt.  
Standing inthe light of your halo  
I've got my angel now.'_**

Kagome knew that she loved Sesshomaru, she just needed the right push and Heisei had given her just that. She also knew that the boundaries she had set for Sesshomaru were out of her own insecurities and they were a punishment to herself as well as him. Sesshomaru wanted to show hs affection for Kagome and she wanted to do the same. But she knew now that she would never do that again.

**_'It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out.'_**

Kagome remembered those nights when Sesshomaru held her close and she felt safe. In his arms is where she wanted to be for the rest of eternity. There was no doubting that. Sesshomaru was the perfect man for Kagome, and that was a fact. Even now as she sat, thinking of him, she could feel his warm embrace covering her body. Kagome brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. How could she have thought that Sesshomaru didn't love her, or that he would do her like she had been done in the past? Sesshomaru was a completely different man, and he wasn't one to hurt the ones he loved. She knew Sesshomaru loved her and there was no way he was going to let her down. Kagome just hoped that it lasted forever.

**_'Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_**

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away'

The facts hit Kagome like a train....like sun in the dark of night. Sesshomaru was the only one Kagome wanted and that wasn't going to change. 'I know he's perfect for me. In the past, I fled from any man, but now, I'm strong enough to face this. I love Sesshomaru and I'm proud to say it. I swore to myself that I wouldn't fall in love again, but this time, I didn't hit the ground. Better yet, I didn't even fall. I merely stepped. Yes, that's it. I stepped into love.' Kagome giggled as she thought of this. Then came up with a plan to show Sesshomaru what she had just found out.

_**'Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light**_

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again'

When Sesshomaru got back home, he would be in for the surprise of his life. But it would be enjoyable for both him and Kagome.

* * *

Ooooooohhhhh!! What's gunner happen later on when Sesshomaru gets home?? You'll have to wait to find out!! Sorry, I have a track meet today and I have to get into the right mind set and pray that I do good. Thank you to all of my fans!! Please leave a review so I can continue with the story!!

~KM705.M-san


	9. Chapter 9: Make Love

Chapter 9: Make Love-- {Keri Hilson}

Kagome set candles all around the house after Rin left. Ayumi had come over and picked her up out of the kindness of her heart. When Sesshomaru got home, Kagome knew he was going to be surprised. Kagome ran around the house giggling, making sure everything was in tact. She wanted this night to be perfect. Her legs carried her up the stairs gracefully and she slipped into the red lace outfit she knew Sesshomaru would love.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's aura when he pulled into the driveway. She had about two minutes to do any last minute checking. She dimmed the lights and let the candles light the entire house. "Hello mate." Kagome said as Sesshomaru walked in the door. She took his coat off and sat it on the couch. He had yet to take note of her attire, but she knew it wouldn't be on too long. Especially for what she had planned for the night. It was going to be like nothing either of them had ever experienced. She would treat him like a king and cater to his every need. Kagome took Sesshomaru by the hand and led him up the stairs. Kagome made Sesshomaru lie down on the bed. She removed his shoes and socks, then his pants, and worked her way up to his shirt, not missing any spot to kiss. (No she didn't kiss his feet!!) Sesshomaru groaned as Kagome kissed his chest.

**_'Tonight we're gonna do something different,  
Tonight we're gonna touch a little different.  
Im Gonna wait on you hand and foot, like the king you are baby,  
Just lay back and I'll show you the way.'_**

Kagome straddled Sesshomaru's waist and leaned down to kiss him. She could feel his need rise below her as she did. A smirk appeared on the demoness's face.

Do you like that, Sesshomaru?" She growled lowly, grinding against him with a mischievous grin.

"Do you like this?" Her mate ran his fingers down from her shoulders, to her chest, to her hips, before pushing her roughly onto his stiff manhood.

Kagome moaned loudly, driving her nails into his shoulder. She pouted. "No fair. It's my night to please you. It's my turn for dominance."

Sesshomaru cocked a silver brow. "Dominance? I am the alphamale."

"Would you forget rules for once? It'd make me happy."

He smiled ever so slightly. "Hn. I will sumbit, only for tonight."

**_'Cuz tonight we're gonna kiss a little different,  
I'm gonna make your body feel a little different.  
I Hope your ready, ready, ready,  
Ready for love.'  
_**

"Thank you!" She squealed happily, clapping her hands. "Alright, let the games begin, Sess." Leaning down, she placed butterfly kisses down his neck to his right peck, swirling her tongue around his nipple. Her tongue licked down his stomach, dipping into the various indentions that made his abs.

Sesshomaru moaned, his head tilting back a bit and his hands wrapping in her hair as her head lowered. She hadn't done this when they'd mated for the counsel. He growled sensually and tightened his grip on her raven locks when she wrapped her tongue around his head, licking eagerly.

"Your'e delicious, Sesshomaru." She cooed in a throaty tone. Boy, was he good. She hadn't tasted something so well since..._No thinking about him right now, Gome._

"Ka-ugh." He grunted when she engulfed his whole manhood with her mouth. "Damnit, miko." Her warm, moist mouth made him crave to be within her. He thrust his hips upward, forcing her to take more of him inside her mouth. Sesshomaru's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was shocked at how well his miko was handling him.

Kagome scraped her fangs over him, giving a muffled giggle when he 'purred'. "You're sounding like a cat, my love."

Sesshomaru growled doggishly. "What was that?" He yanked her hair.

Yelping, Kagome accidently scraped a little harder than she'd mean too, her eyes widening at the taste of his blood in her mouth. "I-I..."

"Kami." Sesshomaru groaned, his eyes clenched shut.

"D-did I hurt you?"

"No." He breathed. "That felt nice."

She blushed at his praise, before returning to suck his cock. Sesshomaru's body began to shake and he couldn't control it any longer.

"I'm in control. Let your body shake and I'll handle it."

**_'I see it in your eyes that your surprised now,  
I'm gonna put this thing on you, i'll blow your mind out.  
And just watch how your body shake,  
don't stop it, just let it shake,  
I'll control your body tonight'  
_**

It wasn't long before Sesshomaru came, his seeds seeping into her mouth. Kagome swallowed it all proudly, then grinned widely, crawling up his body and kissing him full on the mouth.

Sesshomaru reached out to taouch Kagome's hair but she growled at him. "No touchy."

Kagome leaned down to Sesshomaru and whispered in his ear, "You'd better not ever leave me. You understand?"

"I wouldn't be foolish enough to, miko. I could never find any woman like you. Beauty or skill wise."

Kagome kissed him again on the mouth.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, preparing to flip her over when she growled. He'd nearly forgotten that he was to be submitting. Sighing, he sank back on to the back. "Proceed."

_**'Cuz im gonna fight, how you touch your body like me,  
and what I done to ya baby ,I'll promise you'll never leave,  
Cuz you would'nt know what to do with yourself after one night with me.  
We gonna make...'  
**_

"Shitsuree-shimasu." Kagome suck his pulse, one hand tangled in his hair while the other reached down to grab him. Smiling a little, she eased him into her body, moaning and pausing every few seconds. "Okay, you can help now, but I'm still in control."

He growled at that, but nodded, thrusting upward into her. That night, and well into the morning, their room was filled with shrieks, crys, moans, grunts, and growls. Finally becoming exhausted, near 2:00 AM, the couple drifted off, one smiling goofily, and the other giving a ghost of a smile.

* * *

Sango whistled as she walked down the hall. She wondered why Kagome hadn't been at work that day, but she thought no more of it. 'Kami why must I go back to that hentai's room?' she asked when she saw her next task. 'Well, at least he's being released tomorrow.' Over the past couple of weeks, Sango had had to deal with Miroku all by herself. Kagome had come in and helped her a couple of times, but when Sesshomaru saw him grab at Kagome's butt, he threatened the human and made Kagome promise not to go in there again, although she snuck in on occasions.

"Ahh, my favorite person to see has arrived. And where is the miko youkai?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome isn't here. She took a day off for something. I don't know what." Sango rolled her eyes at the inquisitive man. Of course she knew he'd ask about Kagome. 'Wait, am I jealous?! No, I can't be! He isn't worth my time!' Sango shook the absurd thought from her mind. "Today all you need to do is sign a few papers so you can be released tomorrow." Sango handed him a clipboard with a stack of papers attached.

"May I have a pen please?" Miroku asked.

"Here." Sango grumbled, handing him the pen.

Miroku studied the papers, an evil idea popping into his mind. "Nurse Taijiya, I have a sight problem and I can't some of these words on the papers." he smiled shyly and looked at Sango.

Sango sighed and went over to her annoying paitent. "What can't you see?"

"This and this." he pointed to a few paragraphs.

Sango leaned over, unknowingly placing her breasts in Miroku's face. He enjoyed the view, and pointed to a few more paragraphs on the next page and half-way listened as Sango read. On the last page, there was a paragraph he pointed to and Sango read that caught their attention.

"The paitent and the nurse of his/her choice will have frequent house calls and phone calls over the next six weeks, or until the paitent heals completely." Sango read. "Wait! What?!" Sango re-read the passage a few times and Miroku smiled. He signed the dotted line and gave the papers to Sango after writing her name on the Nurse of Choice line.

"It looks like we'll be seeing more and more of each other Nurse." Miroku smirked.

"Kami I hate this job." She cursed everything she could think of in a matter of seconds as she left the room. 'I have to remember to talk to Kagome and Ayumi-chan tomorrow.'


	10. Chapter 10: I Learned From the Best

Chapter 10: I Learned From the Best--{Whitney Houston}

As soon as Kagome entered the hosptal the next morning, Kagome smelled something different in the air. She couldn't quite pin point what the smell was, but it sickened her oh so familiarly. The second sniff she took in made something inside of her body twitch.

Sango was walking towards her best friend when she saw her walk through the door. Thankfully she was there to see the change in her friend's face and see her duck to the nearest bathroom. She got there in time to hold back Kagome's hair as she puked up everything she'd eaten that morning.

"Kags, are you okay?" Sango asked her friend.

"Yeah," Kagome wiped her mouth with a paper towel. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Sango rubbed Kagome's back.

"I said I'm fine Sang!" Kagome snapped. She hadn't meant to snap at Sango, but it had happened. "I'm sorry Sang. I didn't mean to say it like that. But i'm fine, really. You can go now. Arigato." Kagome put on her best smile that sent Sango on her way. "Okay Kagome, you're fine. You can handle this." Kagome splashed some water on her face sna walked out of the bathroom and was instantly hit with the same disgusting smell. The smell that was disgusting and interesting and....and....

"Oh! Gomen nasai......" Kagome said as she stumbled backwards after bumping into someone.

"It's quite all right...Kagome." A deep voice welcomed Kagome and she looked up to see scarlet eyes and long onyx hair.

"N..N..Naraku!!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hai Kagome, it's me. Have you missed me?" Naraku smiled and that was the last thing Kagome saw.

* * *

When Kagome came to, she was aware of Sesshomaru holding her hand and kissing her face. The were in her office because Sesshomaru knew she was going to be waking up soon. He'd felt her pass out through his bond. But before she did, there was a mix of emotions stirring threw her. There was hatred, passion, lust, anger, shock, confusion, but the one he recognized the most, and feared the most was....love.

"Sess?" she whispered weakly.

"Yes koiboto, I'm here." Sesshomaru answered. Kagome smiled weakly, but it faded when she recalled what had happened before she passed out. Kagome gaspe dand her heart rate excelled tremendously. Sesshomaru could feel her heart beating faster and faster with each breath she took. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Smell....that.....smell...." The scent hit her again and she hated it. It was one she wanted to forget but of course it hadn't stayed like that. Naraku was back.....and she knew it wasn't going to be easy getting him out. Then Naraku entered the room.

"Kagome, I'm sorry about earlier...I..." Naraku stopped short when he saw Sesshomaru holding Kagome's hand. Sesshomaru turned around to see this strange new haynou standing behind him.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru growled at the half-breed standing behind him, "And just how do you know my Kagome?"

"Kagome and I-" Naraku began.

"We are associates Sess." Kagome inturrupted before Naraku could finish.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru continued. _~I don't like the way he looks. I must keep an eye on this one.~_

"I'm looking for Ayumi-sama." Naraku answered.

"Why are you looking for her?"

"Why are you interrogating me for?" Naraku hissed.

"I'm just wondering why you want to see Ayumi." Sesshomaru answered.

"Calm down Sesshomaru!" Kagome sat up on the floor and cracked her neck. "Kami that hurt." Kagome rubbed her neck and stood up, with assistance from Sesshomaru. "Sess, honey, this is Kumo Naraku. We courted ed for a while-"

"Three years." Naraku added.

"For three years," Kagome shot an evil glance at Naraku and continued, "and now he's here. I don't know why though. Why are you here?"

"Because I'm the new intern here and Ayumi-san said that I should meet her and she would tell me who was going to be showing me the ropes around here." Naraku explained.

"Oh. Okay. Well arigato for checking on me, I'm fine now. Sayonara Kumo-san." She waved Naraku god-bye and whispered in Sesshomaru's ear, "I'll see you later koi." And gave him a wuick kiss before heading out of the door.

"Well, that was awkward." Naraku sighed. "So, what are you to Kagome? Her little boyfriend?"

"Iie. I am her mate. And you are nothing but a past place holder. You were there before me only to hold her place and protect my Kagome so she wouldn't get hurt." Sesshomaru said and walked out of his mate's office.

'I don't know why he's so smug. I can get Kagome back whenever I want.'

***I don't think you can. Kagome love mate and mate love her.***

'Whatever. I love Kagome as well and I can get her back if I please.'

***Then try it.***

'Aren't you supposed to be on my side?'

***If you are right then I am. But in this case you are not, _Master_.***

'Baka beast. Mimicking what he calls me. Stupid baka.'

***That was redundant.***

His beast was annoying him, but he would show who was the master and why. Naraku left Kagome's office and sniffed her out. She was in a room not too far from where he was standing. But before he could go find her, Ayumi made herself known to him.

"Ahh Kumo-san, you have arrived," she greeted.

"Hai Ayumi-sama."

"Onegai, call me Ayumi."

"Of course ma'am.....Ayumi." Naraku smiled warmly at the elder woman whom he'd known as Kagome's mother. He'd met her during the time that he and Kagome were courting, though she never took a liking to him. He wondered why she allowed him to be employed at her hospital.

"You're guide shall be someone who doesn't have too busy a schedule...." Ayumi looked at the clipboard in her hand and continued, "I think Takahashi Sesshomaru-sama would be the perfect guide for you Kumo-san."

"If I must call you Ayumi, then I strongly suggest you call me Naraku." Naraku smiled again and Ayumi stifled an eye roll. "And I have just recently met Takahashi Sesshomaru, I think he will be a fine sendatsu."

"That's great. I will see to it that Sesshomaru knows he is your montor for this job. He should be down shortly." Ayumi said and walked away. 'With any hope, Sesshomaru will murder the haynou. Then all will be fine.'

***You'er ran evil genius Master.***

'I know. I know. I'm just too good.' Ayumi smirked all the way back to her office. 'I can even remember the day that Naraku saw me in the store and asked me about a job. I'd only told him that he could have it because I knew he wouldn't leave me alone about it.'

***Flashback***

Ayumi was in the store, looking for something to cook for dinner that night. Kagome and Sesshomaru were bringing Rin over and they would all be having dinner together, as a family. She recognized a filthy aura from the past and instantly placed a scowl on her face. But it disappeared when the aura neared and was replaced with a straight look of disconcern.

"Ayumi-sama!! How nice to see you!" Naraku said and went up to Ayumi and hugged her.

Ayumi returned the hug with much reluctance. "Oh Kumo-san, I never thought I would see you.....again."

"I thought the same thing! But it seems that fate has brought us together again."

"Yeah..sure. Anyway, how are you doing in Med School?" Ayumi wasn't interested, she just wanted to get this small talk over with.

"I just finished up my last hours last week and am now in search of a job. Do you have any suggestions?"

"No...none at all." Then an evil thought popped into her head. "Actually, I do run my own hospital. It would be interesting to have you working there."

"Really?!" Naraku was greatful to have a job offer. He wasn't going to turn this down.

"Yes. The name of my hospital is Kibou wo Motsu Medical Center."

"Have Hope, that's kawaii." Naraku smiled.

'Yeah, unlike you. You broke my daughter's heart.' Ayumi shook the past out of her head. Kagome had moved on and was in love with Sesshomaru. She had no reason to hold a grudge against Naraku, but for some reason, she still did. Maybe there was more to come than she knew. She would have to ask Rin if she'd had any strange dreams about a spider lately.

"Arigato." Ayumi put on a fake smile. "But if you would drop by there next week, I will have your mentor and first few assignments ready for you."

"Whoa! Already?!" Narkau was a bit surprised that Ayumi would give him work so early.

"Uhhh...hai?!?! I'm not taking any mercy on the newcomers. I didn't take it easy on my own daughter when she started working. And I still don't take it easy." Ayumi hadn't meant to say that Kagome worked there, but she had anyway. 'It doesn't matter. I'm going to make his life a living nightmare so he won't even have time to see her.' Ayumi smirked evilly again, but Naraku didn't notice.

"Kagome works there?! That's a plus!! I'll be there at seven in Monday!" Naraku jumped for joy and left out of the store. Ayumi stood there, shaking her head, and wondering how she could ruin the kumo's life.

***End Flashback***

Ayumi sniffed Sesshomaru out and found him about to get on the elevator. She fanned out her aura and stopped him from getting on. "Hello Sesshomaru."

"Hello Ay- mother." Sesshomaru corrected himself and hugged her. It wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. It was surprisingly....pleasant.

"I have some good, bad, and worse news for you, so which do you want first?" Ayumi smiled.

"I suppose I'll take the good news first."

"You have a new apprentice."

"Okayyyy....the bad news?" Sesshomaru said.

"You've met him already."

Sesshomaru didn't know how this would be bad, but maybe the worse news would explain it. "Worse news?"

"His name is Kumo Naraku." Ayumi mumbled the name and looked at the floor.

"WHAT?! No offense mother, but have you lost your mind?!"

"None taken, and perhaps I have Sesshomaru. I have my reasons. I never liked him when he and Kagome courted, then he left her for some baka demoness after my..our Kagome put him through his first couple of years of law school, even though he never made it out until a few days ago. But that still meant he's wasted her money."

"How long ago did these two court?"

"A little over ten years or so."

"Wow, the kumo haynou is not only foolish for leaving Kagome, but dumb for taking ten years to make it through medical school. Kagome and I both made it in 5, and that's mainly because we took a lot of classes and had summer courses as well."

"Yes, Kumo-san is a baka, but he knows how to get what he wants. And he wants Kagome back."

"Like I'm going to let that happen!"

***********MEANWHILE**********

Naraku had found Kagome in the floor above him in a paitent's room.

"Okay, when you get to the front desk, just give this to the nurse and tell her it's from Dr. Higurashi and she'll know what to do." Kagome was saying with her beautiful melodic voice.

"Okay. Arigato Higurashi-sama. And might I say that you look absolutely migoto today?" the male voice said. Immediately Naraku got angry at the mere thought of any male flirting with his Kagome.

***Kagome isn't yours. You broke her heart, remember?***

'She will be once she goes out to lunch with me today.'

***I doubt if she'll go. But then again, Kagome's heart has always been too kind to say no to us, no matter what we asked.*** His beast cringed at the things they'd asked Kagome to do and she'd done. It was terrible to his beast, but Naraku smiled at the memories. ***How can we be one, but be completely different.***

'I have no idea. But excuse me.' Naraku ignored his beast's protests to not go and ask Kagome out on a lunch date.

"Gomen nasai, Kagome. We didn't have any time to talk earlier." Naraku said slyly when Kagome walked out, followed by her paitent. The tall man went downstairs and glared at Naraku.

"Yeah. Too bad." Kagome said and looked down at the clipboard in her hand.

"Well, I was wondering...if it wasn't too much trouble.."

"It's a lot of trouble. Sayonara!" Kagome turned to leave but Naraku grabbed her arm.

"Onegai talk to me. I miss you, and I really want us to catch up."

"Catch up on what Naraku? My life was horrible after you dumped me for some baka wench, then Heisei died not too long afterwards while giving birth. Rin has been my daughter ever since and I am happily mated to Sesshomaru. What else is therefor you to know?" Kagome stifeled an eye roll. She could tell that Naraku wanted to go somewhere, but she didn't really want to put up with anymore of his mess. She knew that he wanted her back, she could feel that through the very small connection she still held with him. Kagome hated the connection with a passion, but she couldn't get rid of it. A greater protion of it had disappeared when she and Sesshomaru had told the truth about their feelings.

"But...but...I miss you Kagome." Naraku confessed.

"Really? You think it's that easy? Just confess your feelings and everything'll be easy? Do you really think that I'd let you back into my life just like that?" Kagome snapped her fingers for emphasis. "I'm happily MATED!! Can't you understand that Naraku? .Mated. Do you understand now?"

"I understand that I need you back Kagome!! I..I love you!! And I..I..I want you back in my life!!"

"Ohhhh no!! Well it's too late Naraku!! I love Sesshomaru and I know he loves me! Do you think that I actually care that you want me back?! Do you think that I'm that naiive Naraku?! You threw me away to go off with your baka wench and left me in the cold!!" Kagome practically yelled.

**_'Did you really think that  
I would really take you back  
Let you back in my heart one more time  
Ohh. No. No.  
Did you think that I'd still care  
That there'd be more feeling there  
Did you think you could walk back in my life.  
So you found you miss the love you threw away.  
Baby but you found it out too late. Too Late.'_**

Naraku stood there for a second, not saying a word. But he finally found the words to say. "Kagome, I," he took a step closer as she took one back. "I'm sorry for all of the pain I caused you. You don't know how many nights I laid in my bed and cried, thinking about you and how much I'd hurt you."

"Save it Naraku!! Just shutup!! Oh wow! You cried! Now you know how it feels to cry, just like I cried when you tore my heart and my world in two. And how much my mark hurt when you left me. You probably felt no pain at all though. It wouldn't surprise me. But I must say arigato to you. You've taught me a valuable lesson. You taught me how to break innocent hearts. Because of you, I shut everyone out that wanted me. I said no to so many demons and humans that have wanted to court and mate me. This is the only thing that I can say you've taught me, so I say that I learned how to break a heart from the best heartbreaker in the world. So....arigato." Kagome put on an evil smirk asshe fought back the tears she was holding.

**_'And so you know the way it feels to cry  
The way that I cried when you broke my world in two.  
Baby I learned the way to break a heart  
I learned from the best.  
I learned from you.  
Oh baby now.  
I learned from you'_**

"Kagome I-"

"I'm not done! So just sit back and relax Naraku." Kagome smirked again. "You say that you remember when you used to cry, well I do too. And I'm sure I cried linger and harder than you. My days were long and my nights, cold. I cried so long that Heisei thought I would never stop. You shattered my world with that one word. That one goodbye made this young lady breakdown and almost give up on life. I thought that I would never get over it! I would've done anything to get you back!! But now, I rarely think about you, and even though you've said your 'sorry', I don't want you back in my life any more than necessary. You're too late Naraku, and I'm not sorry."

**_'I remember cold nights  
Tears I thought would never dry  
How you shattered my world  
With your goodbye baby  
Would've sold my soul then.  
Just to have you back again  
Now you're the last thing on my mind.  
Now you say your sorry and  
You've changed your ways  
Sorry but you changed your ways too late.'_**

Naraku opened his mouth to speak, but he saw Sesshomaru step behind Kagome. He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and held her close to him. Naraku knew he couldn't win. At least not now. So he continued to listen to Kagome.

"So now, when you quote, unquote, _cry_," Kagome used air quotes, "at night, don't forget that it was your fault. You are the one that said goodbye. Not me. Well not that time. This time though, I am...goodbye Naraku." Kagome turned around in Sesshomaru's arms and looked up at him. She silently plead for him not to say anything. And he understood. He turned and they walked away hand in hand.

**_'So when all you've got are sleepless nights  
When those tears are clouding up your eyes  
Just remember it was you who said goodbye  
Who said goodbye.'_**

***HaHaHaHaHa!! Told you so! Kagome is too smart for that!! She doesn't want us anymore and I can't say that I blame her. You left her after rutting with that wench and you broke her heart!***

'I thought you said we were one. Why are you saying that _I_ broke her heart and that _I_ left her?'

***Because I am smarter than that and I love Kagome for pure reasons. I know that I will never hurt her.***

'Yeah, whatever. Just know that I'm going to get Kagome back.' Naraku sniffed out Ayumi's office and headed in that direction.

* * *

Yay!! End of chappie!! I hope you likey!! Please review!! I won't update again until I get about 5 reviews! Thank you!!

-KM705.M-san

PS. I'm thinking about posting a House of Night story. If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know!! I've already started on it, it's a rewrite of Chosen in Erik's point of view (POV FYI). But I'm stuck on what he does while he's waiting for Zoey to come out of her room. So far, he's taken a shower and is in his room with Cole and TJ and now I'm stuck. PM me of you want in or have suggestions!! I don't want the public knowing my story ideas!! (If you haven't read Chosen, I strongly suggest you read it!!!)


	11. Chapter 11: Crwaling Back to You

Chapter 11: Crawling Back to You--{Backstreet Boys}

Kagome and Sesshomaru entered the cafeteria for lunch, hand in hand. There was no sign of Naraku, and that was beyond good. Sesshomaru hadn't had to start training with him until the next day, and for that, he was somewhat glad. He just didn't want to fool with the kumo any time soon.

"Kagome, why did you never tell me of you courting the spider?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome forked her salad.

"I didn't really think anything of it. I actually tried not to think of him for the past ten years. I mean, I was completely heartbroken when he left me for some wench he thought he'd gotten pregnant, and that was really something I didn't want to think about. Plus, I felt like a fool for actually falling for him."

"You fell in love with him?" Sesshomaru became angered at the thought of Kagome loving anyone else but him. Though he hadn't had her first, and he never showed his love for her at first, it still made him upset. Kagome was his and no others.

***Calm down. You barely wanted her at first.***

'You are wrong. I always wanted my mikoyoukai, I just didn't want to be weighed down by human emotions such as love.'

***And you what Kagome? I think it's called _love_.***

'Hn.'

"Yes. It pains me to say that I did fall in love with Naraku." Kagome shoved a bit of salad in her mouth and chewed slowly, wondering if she _still_ loved Naraku.

As if he could read her thoughts--which he almost could since their mating bond had gotten stronger--Sesshomaru asked, "Are you still in love with him?"

Kagome swallowed and looked at Sesshomaru. She had no other option than to tell him the truth, "I don't know."

"How could you not know Kagome? It's very simple, either you love him, or you don't."

"It isn't that simple Sesshomaru. I mean, he didn't just waltz into my life and I fell madly in love with him, and then when he dumped me, I fell out of love. I really don't believe in falling _out_ of love. It isn't just something you fall in and out of, no matter what the person does to you."

Naraku walked into the cafeteria as Kagome and Sesshomaru were clearing their table. Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss Kagome on the lips before he saw Naraku, and when he did, the kiss became more urgent, passionate. Naraku glared at the couple with envy and disgust.

***They are mates, and Kagome deserves Sesshomaru. She loves him very much.***

'Yeah, like she loves us?'

***If Kagome still loves us, that's on her. I'm not saying I would though.***

'How could yo usay that? You're talking about yourself!'

***No, really I'm talking about you. I love Kagome with pure intentions and you do not, therefore, I'm going to let Kagome stay happy exactally where she is. Because she's _happy_ there.***

'Yeah, whatever.'

Naraku watched as Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. He could hear her soft moan and Sesshomaru's growls mixing together. It made him sick to his stomach. He wanted so badly to take Kagome from Sesshomaru and show her how he truly felt. He was still madly in love with her, and he truly was sorry for letting her go like that. 'That bitch tricked me!! She'd said she was pregnant with my child! I thought she loved me!'

***Flashback***

Kagome was lying on the bed in her sexiest lingerie, waiting for her courted male to come home to her. It was their three year anniversary, and she wanted to surprise him. Tonight was their night, and tomorrow, she would treat him to dinner. When he entered the door, she sprayed his favorite perfume of hers in the air and a few spots on her body. "Hello Naraku," she purred.

'Kami she looks so damn sexy!! But I have to do this.' Naraku swallowed hard and loosened his tie and spoke, "Kagome, we meed to talk."

"We'll talk once we're finished kumo koi." Her voice turned him on as much as the way she looked in that lingerie did. Kagome flashed him a sexy smile and pulled him on the bed. She straddled his lap while he was sitting up, and nibbled on the sensitive part of his ear. Kagome felt his erection beneath her and she threw her head back and moaned. If Naraku didn't say what he had to soon, all hope was lost.

"Kagome, baby, oh kami stop," Naraku's voice was barely audible as Kagome ground into his hard-on. But she didn't listen to him and kept on doing what she was doing. "Please...oh kami..stop..."

"You know you don't want me to papi," Kagome licked his ear as she whispered to him. A shudder flew down Naraku's spine as Kagome climbed off of him. She got on her knees and unzipped his pants. When they were down to his knees, and his boxers were down, Naraku's cock was standing at full attention. Kagome groaned and kissed the head before giving the length of it a slow, tortouous lick. Naraku's breath quickened as Kagome took him whole in her mouth. Naraku'd head fell backwards, letting his beautiful onyx hair sweep the bed below it. His hand flew to Kagome's hair to push her down further.

"Kagome......"

***Make....make....make 'Gome stop!*** Naraku's beast was having trouble speaking with the pleasure they were feeling. ***Kami!! Please make her stop!! NOW!!!***

Naraku snapped back into the real world, and just before he came, he pulled Kagome up. She giggled as Naraku's hot seed his her chest and oozed down to her flat abdomen. "Kagome, we need to talk." Naraku was having a hard time catching his breath. "There's something important I need to tell you."

Kagome knew he was serious, because instead of her courted male's eyes being glazed over with passion, like they normally were when she went down on him, they were filled with anger and confusion and...and...sorrow? 'What is it that he has to be sorry for?' "What is it kumo koiboto?"

"I..I.." Naraku struggled with his words, and the confused look Kagome had on her face made it no better. "Sakura is pregnant."

"Okay...and?" Kagome didn't see what this had to do with them until it took Naraku too long to answer her. "You got her pregnant?!"

Naraku only nodded. He and Sakura had had many late night affairs in her office. While Kagome thought he was in class at night, Naraku had really gone to Sakura's job and had a little class of his own with her.

Kagome and Sakura had never gotten along in high school because she always showed intrest in the men Kagome dated. When Kagome dated Inuyasha for the short period of time that she did, Sakura was all over him during the time they went together, and afterwards.

"How could you?" Kagome's voice was a whisper and Naraku could tell she was holding back tears.

"I'm..I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't mean for this to happen..." Naraku looked down and noticed that his pants were still around his ankles.

"Yeah whatever!! You fucked her and you didn't mean for her to get pregnant?!?! Like I buy that shitload! All you wanted from me was a quick fuck and a couple of blowjobs to hold you over!!"

"That's not what I wanted from you Kagome! You know that I love you!"

"Bullshit!" The tears were now running free. Kami, she hated crying in front of men, but her heart was breaking into more than two.

"Not bullshit. I do love you Kagome but I-"

"You got some baka bitch that I don't like pregnant! You know what Naraku, get out. Get the fuck outta my house!!!" Kagome's hands ingited in her miko energy and she flung it directly at his penis, hoping to burn it off. But before it could reach, Naraku had pulled up his pants and moved from the spot he had been occupying.

"It's just.....I think....I think we would be better off seeing other people. Kagome, calm down."

"You get the fuck out and don't tell me what to do!!" Kagome flung more energy at him, all of them burning his body in various places. On his way out the door, Naraku got a wuick glance at the calendar and saw the day's day circled in red and it read: 'The best day of our lives!! Our anniversary!!'

"Aw shit..." Naraku left Kagome's house.

The next day Kagome had set all of his belongings outside and placed a barrier around them after she'd set them ablaze.

'Watch them burn Naraku. I hope you can feel the flames of my pain.' was etched into the barrier with Kagome's miko powers. Naraku turned around in his car, and left the driveway quickly, regretting all that he had done.

***End Flashback***

Kagome felt more than saw Naraku standing behind her and Sesshomaru, so when he cleared his throat, it didn't startle her. "What do you want Naraku?" Kagome reluctantly pulled away from Sesshomaru.

"I want to talk to you.....alone," Naraku glared at Sesshomaru.

"I'm not going anywhere Kumo." Sesshomaru snarled.

"I didn't ask you to. Kagome, would you please step over here so we can talk?" Naraku offered his hand, but Kagome declined it.

_'I'll keep the connection open so you can hear what he says to me.'_ Sesshomaru heard Kagome's voice inside of his head.

The bond between then was so strong that they could sometimes read the other's thoughts, and communicate telepathically, as well as feel the emotions the other was feeling. But Kagome and Sesshomaru had taken it to another level, one in which they could hear what their mate was hearing if their mate allowed them to. They could also get visuals if allowed. _'Okay.'_ He sent back.

Naraku led Kagome out of the cafeteria and into the hallway so they could talk.

"Kagome, what happened to us? We were the perfect couple, and we split apart." Naraku began.

"You happened Naraku, and we didn't just 'split apart' as you so wrongly put it. You had an affair with a bitc- female and were thought to have gotten her pregnant. How's your child by the way?" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

"He wasn't mine." Naraku mumbled.

"What was that?"

"The child was not mine."

"I could've told you that!" Kagome laughed.

"How?"

"Because the next day I went up there looking for Koga and the air around her belly didn't smell of you. She tricked you Naraku, and you fell for it." Kagome smirked at him.

"I'm sorry. I was such a fool for letting you go." Naraku admitted.

"What? No, this isn't coming from the guy that told me, 'I think we'd be better off seeing othe rpeople Kagome.' No, that couldn't be him!!" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Yes, it's him, and I'm alson saying that I know I broke your heart, but I didn't mean to. And I'm here now, so you can just forget about Sesshomaru and be with me."

**_'Everybody knows  
That I was such a fool  
To ever let go of you  
But baby, I was wrong  
And yeah, I know I said  
We'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on  
I know I broke your heart  
I didn't mean to break your heart  
But baby, here I am'_**

Kagome laughed. She laughed so hard that she began to turn red, and was gasping for breath. "You *breath* you're what *breath* now?!" Kagome slapped her knee and kept laughing. Naraku looked at her, his heart was hurt, and his ego was bruised, but he would continue trying, even if it took forever.

***HaHaHaHa!! 'Gome laugh at you!*** His beast was in hysterics as was Kagome.

'You, I can stand, Kagome though, I cannot. Why would she do this to me?'

***Perhaps it is because you are trying so hard to get her back when it's obvious that it's not going to happen. And you keep apologizing for the things you did. Kagome understands that you were...are weak, she just doesn't want to hear it from you. It's far too late.***

'I hate it when you make sense. But I love it when you're wrong.'

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru had picked Rin up from school and had also dropped her off at Sango's house.

"Do you ever think that Rin spends too much time over Sango's?" Kagome asked as she looked over at Sesshomaru while he was driving. She adored the way the rays of the setting sun highlited his facial features.

"Not at all."

"You're just saying that because we get to get some alone time!" Kagome laughed. She liked their alone time, but sometimes she missed her Princess. They pulled up at their house and Kagome got out ofthe car first. "You coming Sess?"

"In a minute." Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked into the house and it aroused him. He loved the way her hips swayed and the way her legs looked in the skirt she was wearing. Yes, it was strange for a doctor to where a skirt, but his Kagome was strange. He loved the way Kagome displayed his personal traits after their mateship. Her hair had grown longer and was now sweeping her calves streaked with silver. Her once azure eyes now held specks of gold in them, making them more enticing...but before Sesshomaru could describe his mate anymore, a horrid stench hit his nose and in an instant, Sesshomaru recognized it.

"Kumo, wherever you are, I suggest you reveal yourself because you are trespassing on personal propertyand I have half a mind to have you arrested." Sesshomaru said in the direction Naraku's smell was coming from.

"All you have is half a mind." Naraku retorted.

"Don't make me kill you Kumo half-breed." Sesshomaru threatened. His head snapped to the door when kagome walked out of it.

"Sess, honey, what's taking you so long?" She asked, oblivious to Naraku's scent.

"Nothing koibito, I'll be in in a min-"

"Leave, now Naraku." Kagome interrupted Sesshomaru.

'So she does sense him.' Sesshomaru looked from Kagome to Naraku.

"But Kagome, I-" Naraku began.

"I don't give a damn what you are, I just want you gone. Bye. Come on Sesshomaru." She grabbed Sesshomaru by his tiea dn whispered in his ear, "I feel like being a little naughty tonight...if you catch my drift." She smirked and fanned her sexual aura to him. Kagome led Sesshomaru in the house by his tie.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru lay in their bed breathing heavily.

"Miko, *pant* I think *pant* it is t-*pant* time that *pant* we get a *pant* new bed."

"I must *breath* say that I *breath* agree."

During their four hour escapade, a few springs in the bed became dislodged and they now poked our leading couple in various places. The bed also had small amounts of blood from the nips and cuts Kagome and Sesshomaru gave each other. All thw while there was a faint banging, but they'd chose to ignore it and drown it out with sounds of pleasure.

Kagome rolled over and heard her back pop. "Ahh, that feels better since you seemed to have popped it out of place." She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood on wobbly legs. She gasped when she fell to her knees.

"It seems that you are weak in the legs, miko." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Don't be so damn smug. I think your little 'friend' is still throbbing."

"Damn right, you almost swallowed it!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"I didn't hear you complaining. Now get over here and help me up baka!!" Kagome shot some of her miko energy towards Sesshomaru when a pain captured her lower stomach. "And hurry-"

Before Kagome could finish, Sesshomaru had swept her up and they were in the bathroom, with Kagome throwing up in the toilet. When she was threw, Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"What are you s-so happy about?" Kagome took Sesshomaru's offered hand and he helped her off the floor.

"My miko is having my pup."

"What fresh hell?!"

"You are pregnant Kagome. I can sense it in your aura and you smell like a pregnant woman."

"No. That can't be possible. We...I...." The banging they'd been ignoring had grown irritating. "Who could that..."

"Naraku." Both Kagome and Sesshomaru said.

"What could he possibly want?" Kagome gargled with some mouth wash and threw a robe over her naked body. Sesshomaru followed closely behind with only a pair of pants on. Kagome snatched the door open and saw Naraku on his knees in front if the door.

"Kagome, I come to you tonight with all of my cards on the table. It is below me to beg, but for you, I would do anything." He said.

"How long have you been right there?"

"Every since you and Sesshomaru went inside the house." Naraku lifted his hands and they were tinged a dark purplish color. He placed his hands on Kagome's waist. "Kagome, I am crawling to you on my hands and knees. I know I hurt youm but won't you give me a second chance?"

**_'Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you'_**

"Naraku, you look like a damn fool." Kagome smiled. "You need to get over it. I can't....you...we..." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes. _'Please..I don't know what to do.'_ Sesshomaru bent and kissed Kagome, giving her the extra strength she neededto finish what she was saying. "We can't and won't work out together Naraku. I'm mated to Sesshomaru and nothing's going to change that. Get over yourself. You say you want me to be happy, then leave me alone. It isn't going to work and I'm not taking you back. You just have to," Kagome removed Naraku's hands from her waist, "realize that. And I'm also..." _'Don't tell him.'_ Sesshomaru's voice flooded Kagome's mind. She again looked at him and understood why he didn't want Naraku to know. He could find some type of way to harm the pup or Kagome, and then Sesshomaru would have to kill him. "Good-bye Naraku." Kagome took Sesshomaru's hand and followed him back in the house. They slammed the door in Naraku's face as the rain began to pour.

"Kagome! Kagome! I know you can hear me! I will wait forever for you!! But it's not what I'm going to do!!" Naraku knew he was lying to himself as well as Kagome. He would travel to the ends of the Earth for Kagome, as well as wait until the afterlife to be with her. He was dying in the hell of life without his Kagome.

***Kagome isn't yours, she's Sesshomaru's.***

"Kagome, I can't say that I don't blame you for being mad, but I'm here for you!!"

**_'I know you're in there  
You can make me wait  
But I'm not going to wait  
It's the least that I can do  
Just to tell you face to face  
I was lying to myself (lying to myself)  
Now I'm dying in this hell (dying in this hell)  
Girl, I know you're mad  
I can't blame you for being mad  
But baby, here I am'_**

Naraku finally caught a whiff of the pup in Kagome's stomach. 'She was going to tell me, but Sesshomaru stopped her.' Naraku's eyes, though already red, bled redder. "How could you do this do me Kagomeeeeee?!?!?!"


	12. Chapter 12: She Hates Me

Chapter 12: She Hates Me--{Puddle of Mudd}

Kagome flitted with demon like speed down the hall into Sesshomaru's office. "Sess!" She called out of breath.

"What is it Kagome?" he said, catching his mate in his arms.

"My...my dad!! He's...he's alive!" Kagome gasped.

"Huh? You said that he was killed."

"I know! But my blood...it felt different this morning and I saw this picture of him in my mind. He was walking around, looking for me!"

The tears in Kagome's eyes made him hold her tighter than he was already holding her. He kissed the crown of Kagome's head and spoke to her in a calm voice. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes Sesshomaru. Of course I know my father when I see him! And a demon always knows when something is wrong in their family. I...I need my 'kaa-san!" Kagome cried into his shoulder and not two seconds later Ayumi came through the door to Kagome.

"Come here Konpeki." Ayumi called Kagome her pet name from when she was a small pup. Kagome had always been unique for the azure color of her eyes. Kagome walked to her mother and hugged her.

"Is..is father really alive?" Kagome choked.

"Hai Konpeki. I had a dream and I'm sure you and Rin did too even though she isn't your blood. He is very much so alive and he is looking for you." Ayumi said sorrowfully.

"But why 'kaa?" Kagome had resorted to acting like a baby. It was always like that when something greatly upsetted her, but not many people knew of the change in Kagome's demeanor.

"He made a deal with the god of the afterlife and he wants to make things right with all of us."

"But why?! He left us for some wench and he got what he deserved when she left him and he was killed! I don't want him to come back! I never wanted to see him again." The tears that leaked from Kagome's eyes were overpowering for both Sesshomaru and Ayumi, so they both tried to comfort her. But Sesshomaru ended up stopping her tears altogether.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a few numbers. "Hello father, I have something to ask of you........hai....hai...arigato...goodbye."

"What is it?" Kagome was too weak to have listened in on Sesshomaru's conversation.

"My father says that when your father comes, we can all meet and have dinner in his home." Sesshomaru announced.

"Really?! We're going to see Tai-papa?!" Kagome squealed and stopped crying. She turned around and hugged Sesshomaru and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Kagome glanced at the clock and saw how late in the morning it was. "Shit! I gotta run! I got a this paitent and he's very rude and I'm not going to make him any more rude by being late. Sayanora!" Kagome gave a quick wave and dashed from the office.

"Her father upset her, could you tell me why? Kagome only told me briefly what happened." Sesshomaru asked.

"When I met Kagome and Sota's father, he had extra baggage. He was just getting out of a relationship and he didn't know that he'd gotten her pregnant. He left when he found out and came back when she drained all of his accounts and left him. I courted him, then had Kagome and thank Kami she was born a full demon because my blood canceled his human blood, then Sota was born a haynou, but he should become a full demon on his 21st birthday, if everything comes out right. Kenji, their father, left again soon after that and went back to the woman, that baka! After she left him yet again, he was killed." Ayumi explained.

"Do you know who killed him?"

"Iie." Ayumi lied steadily and looked Sesshomaru straight in the eye as she did so. "I need to leave Sesshomaru. Onegai, don't hesitate to ask me anymore questions you may have." Ayumi left without another word.

Sesshomaru was left speechless when Ayumi left. He was both concerned and confused by the glint of mischief in her eyes when he'd asked her if she knew who had killed her courted male. He would have to do some investigating, until then, he would train Naraku. Sesshomaru visibly cringed at the thought of having to associate with that filthy haynou. How much he hated him was beyond explanation and he wasn't looking forward to seeing him.

"Hello sensei." Naraku greeted as he entered Sesshomaru's office.

"Don't ever set foot in my office again half breed." Sesshomaru barked and pushed Naraku out of his office. 'Now I must go and wash my hands for touching such a horid creature.'

"Ah, but Sesshomaru-sama, according to the lovely Ayumi, you have to train me in the ways of this hospital." Naraku replied with a smirk.

"Hai. I do." Sesshomaru smirked at the idea. He grabbed the clipboard on his desk. "For your first day, you will complete these simple tasks. The floor snd room number are beside the paitents' names." He handed Naraku the clipboard.

"But these are only changing bed pans and giving sponge baths." Narkau complained once he'd read everything on the sheets of paper.

"What did you think you were going to be doing?"

"I am a highly trained doctor and I should not be doing a nurse's job!"

"But that's all you are right now, a nurse, an assisstant. We don't need you here. So if you don't like it, leave." Sesshomaru's tone was low and deadly.

"I'm not leaving any time soon, but when I do, I can assure you that it will be with Kagome." Naraku's voice was just as serious.

"I highly doubt that." Sesshomaru said and walked off.

"I don't." Naraku mumbled at his back.

"Oh, and you need to finish with those paitents before lunch so I can give you your next few pages." Sesshomaru smirked again and went off to see Kagome.

"Bastard."

"That, I am since my mother and father weren't mated when I was born." Sesshomaru was smug as he waled through the front office with Naraku behind him. "Why are you following me spiderling?"

"Because I'm not goin gto let you walk over me like I'm some doormat."

"Oh I wouldn't. The doormat I have is quite elegant. Kagome picked it out herself." Sesshomaru chuckled at Naraku's scowl. "Hello Sango." Sesshomaru greeted as he passed his mate's best friend.

"Hi Sesshomaru. This is Nisou Kikyo-san. She is your new secretary." Sango made a motion with her hand to intorduce Sesshomaru and the woman.

'Why does that name sound familiar? And why does she look like my mate?' Sesshomaru wondered to himself and then he felt Naraku stiffen. "What is it Kumo?"

"Nothing." He mumbled in respnse. "Nothing at all."

"Hello Nisou-san." Sesshomaru held out his hand.

"Please don't be so formal Sesshomaru." Kiyko frowned. "Don't you even remember me?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." Sesshomaru let his hand drop to his side.

"Maybe you'll remember this." Kikyo let her hair down and closed the space between her and Sesshomaru in two impaitent strides and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Well then. Glad you've met your assisstant Sesshomaru." Kagome said from behind him.

Sesshomaru's eyes had never closed, so they got bigger when he heard Kagome's voice. He gently but firmly pushed Kikyo back. "Kagome, mate."

"Yeah, yeah Sesshomaru. Don't give me that crap." Kagome said. "Hello Nisou-san." Kagome said playfully.

"You're doing it big cuzzo! I always knew you were smart, but dayum! This is nice." Kikyo said and pulled her cousin into a big hug.

"Whatever." Kagome laughed.

Then it dawned on her. "Did Sesshomaru just call you mate?" Kikyo looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Kags, do you remember a couple of summers ago when I had that...um...breakdown?"

"Uh huh. You said it was because your baby was born before you even knew who the father was, or something like that, I think." Kagome recalled the horrible family reunion.

"Uh huh. And then she was taken from me."

"I remember. But what does that have to do with any of this?"

"Well-"

"Shutup." Sesshomaru interjected while looking at Kagome. She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What's gotten into you Sess?"

"We've got to go. Kagome, if you meet me in my office at lunch I'll explain everything to you. I promise." Sesshomaru pleaded through his eyes and Kagome relucatantly gave in, but only out of curiosity.

"Fine. But I gotta go Kik. See you later!" Kagome gave her cousin a hug.

'This is going to be a very fun job.' Kikyo thought and smirked when she both Sesshomaru and Kagome went around the corner. She eyed Naraku, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Now, out of my way." Naraku brushed pass Kikyo and ocntinued what he was doing for Sesshomaru. He vowed to make the mutt pay later.

**An Hour Later**

"Okay, now what is it? Why the hell are you acting so weird?" Kagome barged in Sesshomaru's office.

"I will tell you, if you promise not to get upset." Sesshomaru was very nervous and Kagome could feel it through their mating bond.

"What are you so nervous about?....Okay, I promise."

"Well, a little while ago, I met this girl, and I thought she was an okay person, so we began to date after a while. I thought that I fell in love with her, and we were together evey waking moment of the day, but after about a week or two, it became a nightmare."

**_'Met a girl, thought she was grand  
fell in love, found out first hand  
went well for a week or two  
then it all came unglued'  
_**

"One night, while we were....rutting...I lost control and I didn't pull out in time. And when she left with half of my money, I realized that our relationship had been fake."

Kagome stared at him without saying a word. She knew what he was saying was true, but she couldn't bring herself to comment on anything.

**_'In a trap, trip I can't grip  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie'_**

"I haven't seen Kikyo in a few years, so I always thought that she hated me. But now, seeing her here, I must ask you something." When Kagome didn't sya anything, Sesshomaru took it as an opportunity to continue. "Did Kikyo have a child?"

It was a moment before Kagome could speak again, but when she did, she finally answered, "Yes. But she was taken from Kikyo because the government said that she not only an unfit parent, but she was also single, and she didn't know who the child's father was."

"I have a child." Sesshomaru murmered.

"Yeah, and you didn't think that was something you could even tell me?!" Kagome finally got herself together and she was pissed.

"I didn't think she had the child!"

"But you thought it was a possibility, didn't you?! You did, so don't lie! Sesshomaru, how could you?!" Kagome was getting angrier every second that passed.

"I know, but the thought hasn't occured to me until now! I never expected to see Kikyo again." 'And I never wanted her to hae a child by me.'

"You know what, Sesshomaru? Forget it. It doesn't even matter to me."

"Why are you mad at me?! Why didn't Kikyo tell you that she had a child by me?"

"Because when she was pregnant, she stayed away from us. And by the time we saw her, she'd already lost her baby. She was devestated and she didn't want to talk about it." Kagome shook her head. "I can't believe this."

There was a knock at the door. "I'm sorry to inturrupt, but one of Kagome's paitents is going under cardiac arrest and needs assistance immediately." Sango rushed in and said in one breath.

"This isn't over Sesshomaru." Kagome said before walking out.

* * *

I'm so sorry!! This chapter is just one small brain fart! I'm having writer's block, and it's frustrating. If anyone would like to help me, PLEASE PM me and toss me a few ideas! Again, I'm really sorry about the delay, and the short, horrible chapter!!

~KM705.M-san


End file.
